Ryuneko
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: You! I thought you would of behaved better! You're no sister of mine! He screamed as he continued to whip her brutally. Tohru thought she learned everything about the Sohmas but there is a darker secret hidden deep inside Sohma house. Ryuneko: DragonCat
1. Another Sohma

Lece: Hi everyone! This is my first Fruits Basket fan fic, so please be nice!

_Tohru Honda, a normal teenage girl that was until she met the Sohma family. That is when she found out about the family's curse. When certain members of the Sohma family are hugged by members of the opposite sex they transform into one of the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac plus the cat._ _We come in after the series has ended. After Tohru has seen Kyo's true form. Tohru thought that she learned everything about the Sohma family but there is another secret hidden deep within the family. What could it be? And what does Kyo have to do with it?_

Chapter One: Another Sohma

It was morning and everyone had sit down for breakfast and were enjoying it. Yuki and Kyo hadn't been fighting for a few days so it was peaceful, for the moment.

"What did you say rat boy!"

"Nothing that concerns you stupid cat."

"What did you call me!"

"Stupid cat."

"Why you!" Kyo jumped up, nearly flipping the table over.

"Kyo I don't think this is a good idea!" yelled Tohru.

"Today is the day that I am going to beat you!" yelled Kyo as he ran at Yuki.

"No! Stop it!" yelled Tohru as she jumped up and fell on Kyo.

PUFF!

"I'm so sorry! I had to stop you two from fighting!" said Tohru.

"Forget about him Ms. Honda. Why don't we go out to the base for awhile.?" asked Yuki as he stood up.

"Ok, but lets clean up here first." replied Tohru as Kyo transformed back to normal.

He quickly put his clothes on and ran out of the room. Tohru looked upset but Shigure just laughed.

"Don't worry Tohru. He just needs to vent out some anger. Go ahead with Yuki and have fun."

Tohru nodded and left with Yuki.

Kyo was up on the roof in deep thought.

"Man, how can I beat that damn Yuki?" He laid down and looked up at the sky. He breathed in and sighed deeply.

The image of a brunette girl laughing flashed before his eyes. He blinked and sat up.

"I don't believe it. That is the first in awhile that I have thought of her." whispered Kyo as the wind blew.

He looked up at the sky with sad eyes.

"Hey, if you can hear me. I wouldn't mind seeing you. Seeing you and her. I miss both of you. Please come home." he whispered into the wind.

He closed his eyes and laid back down on the roof.

Shigure was reading the newspaper in the living room. He sighed as he took a sip of his tea before going back to reading the paper.

"It's been awhile since she left. I wonder if she'll return. Normally she calls to tell me how she is doing but she hasn't called in over a month. I wonder what has caused her not to call. But if she comes to visit, Akito will want to see her immediately."

He sighed as he folded up his paper.

"Also Kagura will be over for awhile."

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes was walking toward Shigure's house. Her hair was very long, about Hana's length. She stopped outside Shigure's door. She backed up and saw Kyo on the roof. She smiled and backed up further. She ran toward the house and did a back flip up onto the roof. She landed gracefully and without a sound. She walked over to Kyo and quietly sat down beside him. The girl leaned over Kyo and bent down near his face. She could tell that he was sleeping. Her smile grew ass she got up. She went to the edge of the roof and turned back to look at Kyo. She turned back around and jumped off the roof. The girl landed as if she were a cat. She walked over to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" said a voice.

The door opened to revel Shigure. When he saw the girl he smiled.

"I was wondering when you would come for a visit. Please come in." said Shigure as he stepped aside to let the girl in.

To be continued...

Lece: Sorry if the chapter seems short. I am having trouble writing this and I have to start studying for SOLs soon so, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Long Time No See

**Lece: Hi Everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter! I promise that you will get to meet the weird girl in this chapter! Also if I didn't mention it before, I don't own Fruits Basket!**

Chapter Two: Long Time No See

Yuki and Tohru were watering the plants.

"Hey Yuki, what's ready?" asked Tohru.

"The leeks, we can have leek stew for dinner."

"Alright." replied Tohru as she started to pick some leeks.

"That stupid cat will be mad."

"Ya but he will still eat it."

Kyo leaned up and stretched. The sun was setting and it was nearing dinner time. He jumped down from the roof to the balcony of his room and came face to face with the brown haired girl.

"About time you woke up sleepy head." said the girl.

Kyo's eyes grew in size as his mouth drooped open. The girl giggled and closed Kyo's mouth with her hand.

"I thought it would be good to come see you, Kyo. I know it has been awhile. You have grown a lot since I last saw you." said the girl as she stepped away from Kyo.

"I thought you were gone forever." stated Kyo as he stared at the girl.

"No, I came back to see how everyone we doing. And it seems you have done well."

"How is she? Have you been taking good care of her?"

The girl nodded and Kyo thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"She's at the main house visiting everyone. I have already talked to Akito, he was angry that I left without telling anyone but he forgave me mainly because I decided to come back."

Kyo nodded and took a step toward the girl.

"Kyo! Dinner's ready! Come on down and eat!" Tohru yelled up the stairs.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting." said the girl as she took Kyo's hand and ran out of the room pulling Kyo behind her. They went down the stairs and toward the living room.

"I wonder what's taking that cat so long?"

"Now Yuki, Kyo is probably still asleep. Isn't that right Tohru?"

"He might be. But I hope he hurries before it gets cold."

Kyo opened the door and entered the room then shut the door.

"Oh Kyo, I was getting worried. What took you so long?" asked Tohru.

"Shigure, why didn't you say she was coming for a visit?" asked Kyo as he turned to Shigure.

"Who do you mean?" asked Shigure with an innocent look on his face.

"You know whom I'm talking about." stated Kyo with I'm going to kill you voice.

"Shigure, what is the cat talking about?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know what he's talking about."

"Ya right! You sick bastard! You didn't want to tell me did you!"

"Kyo, you don't have to kill him." said a voice.

"Oh ya? Then what do you suggest we do then?" Kyo asked the voice.

The door opened and the girl walked in.

"Well, we can tie him by his toes from a tree and beat him with a stick. OR we could burn his skin til it falls off his bones." replied the girl as Shigure turned white.

"Well, you surely haven't changed much have you?" asked Yuki.

"Nope. Still the same carefree girl as I was last time we saw each other." replied the girl as she and Kyo sat down at the table.

"Oh Tohru, that's right. You haven't met her yet." said Shigure in a quivering voice.

Tohru had a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry miss. I am really not that bad when you get to know me. I just get carried away sometimes." stated the girl as everyone sweat dropped.

"Just get carried away..." said Kyo.

The girl's eye started to twitch as she turned to look at Kyo.

"Kyo, sometimes you're a pain." said the girl.

"More than you know it." said Yuki.

"Shut up rat boy!"

"Make me you stupid cat."

"You want some of this don't you!"

"Kyo! Yuki! Please don't fight!" yelled Tohru.

"Today is the day that I beat your ass!"

"Oh really, you really are foolish. You truly are stupid."

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Stupid cat."

"Why I ottaa!"

The girl grabbed the collar of Kyo's shirt.

"Kyo, now is not the time for a fight."

"Let go of me you bitch!"

The girl looked at Kyo with glowing blue eyes. Kyo got a scared look on his face and tried to run.

"Oh no. Kyo has set off her temper. Also she has a death grip on him." said Shigure.

The girl got up and picked up Kyo over her head. She threw him up against the wall.

"Nobody calls me that and gets away with it!" yelled the girl as she walked over to Kyo. Kyo was holding his head when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She lifted him up high where they were eye to eye with each other.

"Never call me that again Kyo Sohma. Got it?"

Kyo nodded and she let go of him letting him fall to the ground. The girl turned and sat down at the tabled. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well Tohru, this is Kairi. Kairi Sohma." explained Shigure as Kyo got up and sat down at the table. He looks at Kairi and scoots away from her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you, I happen to be Kagura's distance cousin."

"Yes, since we are on the subject where have you been?" asked Shigure.

"Kyoto. I've been living there and I decided to move back but not to Sohma house. Is it alright if I stay here?" asked Kairi.

"Sure I don't see why not but where shall we put you?"

"I can stay in Kyo's room. Remember when we were little we shared rooms at Sohma house."

"Now hold it right there! I had no choice when we were little!" stated Kyo.

"Well I don't want to share a room with Yuki and I don't want to bother Tohru so if you don't want me to stay in your room I'll stay with Shigure."

Shigure's face lit up as he started to scoot near Kairi. WAM!

"Sick bastard." said Yuki and Kyo.

They stood over Shigure who had an over sized lump on his head.

"You're not staying in the same room as that pervert. Fine, you can stay in my room." said Kyo.

"Thanks Kyo. How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to except the reason why you up and disappeared for two years."

The room became quiet as all eyes were on Kairi. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed.

"You know very well Kyo why I left for you were there when it happened. I haven't returned for two years because when ever I tried to I found some reason to stay in Kyoto."

Tohru looked at Kairi with sad eyes.

"I wonder why she ran from Sohma house. Maybe she did something to upset Akito. If she did I wonder what it is she did." thought Tohru.

"Tohru, ya'll have tomorrow off don't you?" asked Shigure.

"Ya we do."

"Why don't you take Kairi out when you go get the goeceries."

"Sure sounds fun."

"Sounds great. I really can't wait." stated Kairi as she got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kyo.

"I'm going to retire for the night. So goodnight everyone." said Kairi as she bowed and left.

Kyo followed her with his eyes and followed her.

"Kyo, what about dinner?" asked Tohru.

"Not hungry." he replied as he left the room.

Tohru look worried.

"Don't worry Tohru. Back when they were little they were very close and they haven't seen each other in two years. They need some time alone." explained Shigure.

Tohru nodded.

"Is she part of the zodiac?"

"Yes she is. But well, see if you can guess what she is."

Kyo opened the door to his room and a blast of cold air hit him in the face. He saw that the door to the balcony was open. He went out onto the balcony and jumped up onto the roof. He saw Kairi looking up at the moon.

"Hey, you feeling ok?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I just needed some fresh air."

"Oh really. I think you're lying."

"You know me too well Kyo."

"So what's bothering you?"

"I've missed you a whole lot and I have finally get to see you again."

"That's not it either."

"Can't hide nothing from you can I?"

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not ready not yet. But when I am, you will be the first I tell."

"I see now, it's because of her isn't it?"

"Kyo, don't go there."

"So it is about her. You can tell me you know."

"Kyo, I...I..."

Kyo looked over at Kairi and saw that her eyes were full of sadness.

"Now, I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't cry!"

Kairi looked at Kyo half-smiling. Kyo's heart dropped as his eyes filled with sadness. He grabbed Kairi and pulled her into a hug. Kairi started to cry on Kyo's shoulder.

"It's ok. It'll be alright so don't worry about it."

"But Kyo he..."

"It was Akito. He said something to make you leave her at the main house with him."

"No, he...yes. He did say something."

"What was it?"

"I can't, not yet. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Shhhh. When you're ready you can tell me."

Kairi nodded and quietly sobbed. Kyo stroked her hair.

"Come on, let's go inside before you catch a cold."

Kairi nodded and Kyo picked her up and jumped down to the balcony. His bed was laid out and he laid Kairi down on the bed. He covered her up. He went to get up but Kairi grabbed his arm.

"Please stay."

Kyo looked into her eyes and saw her pleading. He sighed and laid down beside her. Kairi cuddled up beside Kyo and fell asleep. He brushed some hair out of her face and she nuzzled his hand.

"She hasn't changed at all." thought Kyo as he started to get up. He was pulled back down by Kairi. She wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist and laid her head on his chest. Kyo's eye started to twitch but he sighed.

"Just like when we were little. If a storm came she would always jump in bed with me." thought Kyo as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep and Shigure cracked the door.

"Just as I thought, she came to see Kyo more than anyone else. Her and Kagura are going to get into it tomorrow. I wonder, if she waited til now to return. What did Akito say to upset her." thought Shigure as he closed the door.

_Earlier that day_

Ring! Ring!

Shigure picked up the phone.

"Hello. Oh hi Hatori. What? She is. How is Lillian? What? It was Akito wasn't it? What did he say to her? So, Lillian is with you. Bring her by in a few days. I would like to see her myself. I'm sure Yuki and especially Kyo would like to see her. Alright, thanks for calling."

Shigure hung up the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"So she has returned. She has come back for Kyo or is it a deferent reason?"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!"

Shigure opened the door and saw Kairi standing there. He smiled.

"I was wondering when you would come for a visit. Please come in." said Shigure as he stepped aside to let Kairi in. Kairi stepped inside and took off her shoes. Shigure closed the door and Kairi gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again too Kairi. So how is Lillian doing?"

"Fine. She's growing into a fine young lady."

"Well that's good to hear. You can to see Kyo, didn't you?"

"Yes, I have. I need to tell him Shigure but I don't have the heart."

"It's alright. If you're wondering his room is upstairs." Kairi nodded and ran upstairs.

"She still likes him more than a cousin. Kagura will be furious." said Shigure as he went back into the living room.

_Now_

Shigure shook his head.

"Kairi and Kagura both love Kyo but Kairi never shows her true feelings about Kyo. She would like to see him happy. Even if it is the loss of the one she cares about. She would give up Kyo for the someone else if it would make him happy." thought Shigure as he went to his room.

Next Morning-

The early sunlight danced across the floor as a sign of morning. The rays found their way to Kyo and Kairi. The light shined right into Kairi's eyes causing them to open. She noticed that she was holding Kyo also that Kyo had while he was asleep wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. She blushed a deep red and tried to get up. Kyo pulled her back down. Kairi sighed and blew in his ear. Kyo didn't do anything so she did it again. This time Kyo pulled Kairi closer. Her eye started to twitch. She blew in his ear again and he put his forehead against her's.

"Damn't, how many times am I going to have to do this." thought Kairi as she did it again.

"You know that doesn't work anymore right?" Kairi froze in her place. Kyo opened an eye and looked at Kairi.

"That doesn't work anymore. That is because you would do it to me when we were little lo I have become immune to your attempts to make me move." stated Kyo as Kairi sweat dropped.

"What happens if one of the others come in and see us like this?"

"Then they see us."

"What about Kagura?"

"Oh hell. I don't know then."

"Then we should get up." Kyo leaned up and so did kairi. Kyo stretched as she got up. She went out onto the balcony as Kyo got up and followed her. A gentle breeze blew as Kyo stood beside Kairi.

"Kyo, Kagura is coming here today so be prepared."

"Alright, thanks for the warning."

"Hey Kyo. I know how much you miss her, I promise you'll get to see her when I get a chance to go back to the main house." Kyo looked at Kairi and nodded.

"Come on. Let's go down and eat some breakfast." Kairi nodded and they left.

They opened the door to the living room and Kagura was sitting at the table. Kyo froze in his spot.

"Kyo!" said Kagura as she got up and ran toward Kyo. Kyo turned and tried to run. Kairi grabbed Kyo's shirt collar so he couldn't run. Kagura grabbed Kyo and gave him a bone crushing hug. Kairi just laughed as Kyo glared at her.

"Kagura, it's been awhile." said Kairi as Kagura let go of Kyo.

"Kairi! It's good to see you!" said Kagura as she gave Kairi a hug.

"Not for me." said Kyo.

"Kyo have a little respect. Anyway why are you visiting us?" asked Shigure.

"I came to see how Kyo is doing. I didn't know Kairi was here."

"Oh ya right! Hatori probably called you and told you!"said Kyo.

"Oh miss Honda, weren't you and Kairi supposed to go out?" asked Yuki.

"Oh! That's right! Are you ready to go Kairi?"

"Ya, lets go so the love birds can have time to themselves." said Kairi as she got up.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that!" yelled Kyo.

"Na Na! Nothing you say will make me stop!" said Kairi as she stuck her tongue out at Kyo.

"Why you!" yelled Kyo as he started to chase Kairi.

"KAAGUURRAA! HHHEELLLPPP ME!" yelled Kairi as she ran from Kyo.

"Kyo! Leave her alone!" commanded Kagura.

"Make me woman!"

Kagura got up and grabbed Kyo. She swung him around and around. She let go and he went through the doors into the garden.

"Kagura, please try not to break the house." said Shigure as he had anime tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry! I will fix it and so will Kyo! Let me go get him!" said Kagura as she went out into the garden after Kyo.

"Well Tohru we better get going before the market gets busy." said Kairi as she headed for the door.

"Ok." replied Tohru as she got up and headed for the door.

"Shigure, you are going to tell Miss. Honda aren't you?" asked Yuki once Tohru and Kairi left the room.

"Yes, but lets see if she tells Tohru the truth." said Shigure.

"You're waiting to see if she opens up to Miss. Honda and tells her about Lillian."

"Yes and no. I want to see whether Kyo is well you know."

"Heh, that stupid cat couldn't possibly be that and you know it."

"Never doubt the impossible Yuki. For all we know he could be that. But of course, Kairi never opens up completely to someone except for Akito and Kyo."

"She opens up to Akito for one reason. But I don't see how she can open up to that cat."

"It's because she loves him. Also they have a lot in common. Also when they were little they were very close to one another. That is how she can open up to him so easily."

"Still, she is foolish as Kyo. That will be her down fall in this family."

Yuki got up and left the room. Shigure sighed.

"He still doesn't get it. I don't think Kyo even knows it."

"Leave me alone you bitch!" yelled Kyo as he ran away from Kagura.

"But Kyo my love! We need to fix the door!" Kagura yelled as she chased Kyo.

"Yuki thinks she is foolish as Kyo because they are alike." thought Shigure as he watched the two.

Tohru and Kairi were in the store.

"Oh Kairi, what's your favorite food?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, lets see. Leeks. I just love them even though Kyo hates them." replied Kairi.

A little boy was running through the store and bumped into Kairi.

"Oh Kairi!" said Tohru.

There was no puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry lady." said the boy.

"It's alright. Just be careful." said Kairi as she patted the boy on the head.

The boy smiled and nodded as he ran off.

"Kairi, you didn't..."

"Transform. I know. Shigure can explain it to you better than I can." said Kairi.

Tohru nodded. And they went toward the check out line.

"I wonder. Shigure said that she was part of the zodiac. But that little boy...Why didn't she transform?" thought Tohru as they walked back to Shigure's house.

**To be continued...**

Lece: OK! Big twist to the curse huh? Please review so I know if you liked it or not! I promise it all will become clear in the next chapter.


	3. CAT FIGHT!

**Lece: I send thanks to all those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

_Summary of the last chapter:_

_Tohru met another member of the Sohma family. Kairi Sohma. She found out that Kairi was a member of the zodiac. When Kyo and Kairi were on the roof they talked about someone. We don't know who. But Akito made Kairi leave her behind at Sohma house. The shocker was when Kairi didn't transform when a little boy bumped into her at the market._

Chapter Three: CAT FIGHT!

When they returned they found everyone around the table except for Kyo.

"Kyo's up on the roof again." thought Kairi.

"Oh back so soon? We thought you be back a little bit later." said Shigure.

"We finished up early. Well if you'll excuse me I am going to go upstairs and rest." said Kairi as she bowed then left.

"Tohru, could you sit down?" asked Shigure.

"Ah sure." replied Tohru as she sat down.

Kairi walked upstairs to here and Kyo's room. She entered the room and saw the balcony door open. She sighed and went out onto the balcony. Kairi jumped up onto the roof and Kyo jumped.

"Don't do that!" said Kyo as Kairi giggled.

"I thought that you were up here. A place to get away from Kagura." stated Kairi as she sat down beside Kyo.

"So, what did you come up here for?"

"I wanted to tell you that my birthday is coming up. In fact it is tomorrow."

"I guess I can make your favorite kind of cake and lunch and dinner."

"Thanks Kyo. I want her to come but I'm not sure if Akito will let her come."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Hatori will bring her by."

"I'm not sure if Akito will let him."

"So, Lillian is doing alright?"

"Yes, she likes leeks unlike you."

"Figures. She must have got that from you."

"Ya, I believe so. She's been asking for her father."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I told her that he loved her very much."

"Does everyone else know?"

"No, just you and me."

"Well Tohru. Did you find out Kairi's zodiac?" asked Shigure.

"No, but a little boy ran into her at the store but she didn't transform." replied Tohru.

"Well Miss Honda, that is because she has a different form of the family curse." stated Yuki.

"A different form?" asked Tohru.

"Yes let me explain. You see Kairi also carries the curse of the cat. But she does not transform when a person of the opposite sex hugs her. The only way she can transform is by a kiss on the lips or cheek by the opposite sex. Also, she doesn't carry the burden of the cat's true form like Kyo. But her curse also has a dark side. Once a year she will go into heat, like a cat but only for three days. During those three days she can get pregnant but she can get pregnant by stray cats. During this time the cat from the zodiac, the one who is cursed by it, must also stay away. For they can turn into cats and mate. That would be very bad if it happened. For you see when it comes time for her to have the baby she will turn into a cat. And for eight weeks she will raise the baby in the form of a cat. The baby will be a kitten for those eight weeks. There is more to the three days of heat. During those three days she will be in a constant state of pain and the only way to get rid of the pain is to mate with someone."

Tohru's eyes got very big. "So you're saying that she is like a cat in a human body." said Tohru.

"More or less that seems to be the case. She believes that she has the worst of the Sohma curses." said Shigure.

"So that's why she didn't transform. She has to be kissed. But if she can go into heat, has she ever gotten pregnant before?" thought Tohru.

Everyone was quite for awhile. Then Tohru got up and went into the kitchen.

"Shigure, should we tell Miss Honda about Lillian?" asked Yuki.

"Not yet. Kairi is sensitive about that subject." said Kagura.

"Hard to believe it's been two years since that time." whispered Shigure.

Kairi laid her head down in Kyo's lap. Kyo ran his fingers through her hair causing her to purr.

"Do you remember?" asked Kairi.

"Remember what?"

"When I went into heat my first time?"

"Of course I remember."

"Kyo..."

Kyo looked down at Kairi. She was looking up at him. They stared into each other's eyes. Kairi leaned up. Kyo stared into her brown eyes. Their faces came closer together.

"Kairi..." whispered Kyo.

"Kyo..." whispered Kairi.

They captured each others lips. Kyo wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. Kairi wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. They slowly parted and opened their eyes. Both of their faces were bright red.

"Kyo...did we really do that?"

"I think so."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't as long as you don't tell Kagura."

"Alright we have a deal."

Kairi laid her head on Kyo's shoulder.

"Do you even remember what I even like?" asked Kairi.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't know."

"Sorry that I doubted you. I've told Lillian about you. She really wants to meet you."

"What did you tell her?"

"That her Uncle Kyo turns into a cat just like her."

"Which reminds me, why didn't you transform when I kissed you?"

"I don't know why your asking me these questions."

"Maybe to annoy you."

Kairi kissed Kyo on the cheek and he blushed a deep red. Kairi laughed and Kyo glared at her.

"You like me, don't you?" asked Kyo.

"Whether I do or not is not your business. But the way it was going, it looked like you like me." replied Kairi as she got up.

"I'm not answering that."

"Kyo, we need to go and eat. I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are."

"I'm not going down there. Kagura is still here."

"You're going. Cause if you don't...I'll tell Kagura what happened up here."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Kyo got up and walked over to Kairi.

"You better not or I will tell who Lillian's true father is."

Kairi's eyes widened.

"You're not going to ruin her life Kyo. She deserves the best that can be given to her. I have worked hard these two years to give her the best I could offer. No one is going to ruin her chances. Not even Akito." stated Kairi as fire burned in her eyes.

Kyo gulped. He backed away from Kairi.

"Your lucky Kyo, I would throw you around like Kagura but that is not a way to solve this. You're going to eat and if you refuse you will be forced to eat leeks."

"Like hell I will!"

Kairi grabbed Kyo and jumped off the roof with him. She did a back flip and landed on her feet still holding onto Kyo. She dropped him and went into the house. Kyo got up and dusted himself off.

"Great, I've pissed her off. She'll be mad at me for a few days. Wait a minute. She only gets this mad when...OH HELL!"

Kyo entered the house and shut the door behind him.

Kairi sat at the table with Shigure. Yuki and Kagura were helping Tohru out in the kitchen.

"By the way you came in I say Kyo has made you mad." said Shigure.

"Ya he did. I just don't get why he has to be so bull headed. He just had to bring up Lillian. I didn't want to leave her at the main house but Akito made me. Shigure, I'm scared to tell him the truth about Lillian. I'm scared if I do, he will take her away from me." replied Kairi as her hair hid her face.

"If you want I could call Hatori. To see if he'll bring her by tomorrow since it is your birthday."

"At least you remembered. Oh, tell Tohru not to cook anything tomorrow except for breakfast. Kyo is planning on cooking."

"I see. He's planning on cooking your favorites for tomorrow. You really need to tell him Kairi. About your true feelings for him."

"I will. When I'm ready to tell him. Once he gets over himself."

Shigure started to laugh and Kairi smiled.

"Speaking of which why don't you tell me who Lillian's father is."

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No means no perv!"

"Oh please! I promise I won't tell!"

"No! No! And No!"

"Please! I swear I won't tell anyone! Not even Hatori!"

"For the last time, NO SHIGURE I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!"

"Alright, but sooner or later you need to tell Tohru about Lillian."

"That will be your job Shigure. I can't tell anyone. I can't even tell Kyo that I love him with all of my heart. I really don't have the heart to tell."

"You do so have the heart. You just don't know how to tell someone."

"Akito will want to see me sooner or later. I think it will be about me leaving and not telling anyone."

"Hatori will be there to protect you. So Akito won't try anything."

"I hope not. Who is coming over tomorrow?"

"I believe just Hatori and Aya."

"Ayame. He's coming! I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I thought you be happy to that he is coming. I believe he will have a special gift for you. I don't see how you and Hatori can make him obey. Well I know about Hatori but you I don't understand."

"Maybe it is because I was born in the year of the dragon."

"Who knows, but you two sure do get along quite well."

"Ya we do. I still can't believe that Kagura excepts the fact that I like Kyo too."

"That's because your both cousins. Your so close in fact she doesn't mind."

Kairi nodded and stretched. Shigure smiled. The door opened and Kyo came in. He sat down across from kairi. Tohru and the others came in with the food and they ate dinner.

After dinner Yuki and Kyo volunteered to help Tohru clean up. Once they left the room Kagura turned to Kairi.

"You and Kyo took you all's sweet time getting down here. What did you do to him?" asked Kagura as fire burned in her eyes.

"Took me awhile to get him down here. I finally got him down." replied Kairi.

"Oh really, why wouldn't he come down?"

"He didn't want to because you're here. I don't see why he dislikes you so much."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm glad that you are being truthful." said Kagura as she smiled.

Kairi smiled as Shigure looked at the two girls. Kagura stretched then punched Kairi She went flying, crashing through the door into the garden.

"You lying bitch! You did something to MY KYO!" yelled Kagura as she ran out after Kairi.

She tried to kick Kairi but she jumped out of the way. Kairi did a back flip to dodge Kagura's next punch. Shigure ran onto the porch.

"Girls stop this now!" yelled Shigure as Kairi blocked another kick from Kagura.

"Shigure, you might as well talk to the wall. She won't stop!" Kairi yelled back.

Kagura landed a punch on Kairi's face. Kairi landed a kick to Kagura's stomach. Blood started to come from Kairi's busted lip and Kagura grabbed her stomach. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru came running out to the porch.

"What the hell is going on out here?" asked Kyo.

"Kairi and Kagura are fighting!" replied Shigure.

"Fighting? But why?" asked Tohru as her arms were waving ever which way.

"Miss Honda claim down. Let us stop them." said Yuki.

Kagura did a kick and it landed on the side of Kairi's head. Kairi landed on the ground. Kagura jumped onto Kairi and started to beat Kairi. Shigure and Yuki ran over to them and grabbed Kagura. They pulled her off Kairi. Kairi got up and ran at Kagura. Kagura got Yuki and Shigure off her. Kairi planted a right hook onto Kagura's cheek. Kagura punched Kairi in the stomach. Kairi slapped Kagura and Kagura slapped her back. Kairi grabbed Kagura's hair so did Kagura to Kairi's hair. They started to pull at each other's hair and kicking each other. They fell to the ground, Kairi got on top and started to beat Kagura. Kagura rolled Kairi on her back and started to beat Kairi. Kyo came running at the girls.

"Kyo becareful!" yelled Tohru as she ran over to Yuki and Shigure.

"Will you two stop it!" yelled Kyo as she grabbed Kagura.

"Stay outta this! This is between me and the whore!" shouted Kagura.

Kairi slowly started to get up. Kagura head butted Kyo. He let go of her and she punched him. She grabbed him and swung him in a circle.

"Damn you! I forgave your fling with Tohru, but my cousin! I want to know what you two did!" yelled Kagura as she threw Kyo into a tree.

"We didn't do anything! I wouldn't come down because of you!" replied Kyo as he got up.

Kagura came running up at him. Kyo ducked but she grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Shigure and Yuki got up.

"Kagura if you don't stop, you're going to kill him." stated Yuki.

Kagura let go of Kyo and began to hug him. Yuki sighed and helped Kairi get up.

"Are you alright?" asked Tohru as she ran over to Kairi.

"I'm fine, just need some rest." replied Kairi as she brushed herself off.

"Oh darling! I'm so sorry! But you deserve it for doing something with the bitch!" said Kagura as she hugged Kyo tighter.

"For the last time! We didn't do a damn thing! And let go of me woman!" yelled Kyo.

"Don't worry, I forgive you... but I never will forgive that whore!" shouted Kagura as she let go of Kyo and ran at Kairi.

"Damn, she is too persistent at times." murmured Kairi as she blocked Kagura's punch.

She grabbed Kagura by the throat and picked her up. Kairi threw Kagura up against a tree. She ran over to her and started to punch the hell out of her. Then she threw her onto the ground. She grabbed a branch and started to beat Kagura's sides. Shigure grabbed Kairi and she punched him in the face. She continued to beat Kagura. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki grabbed Kairi then pinned her down.

"Claim down! Just claim down Kairi!" yelled Shigure as Kairi fought to free herself.

"NO! I'm not finished with her yet!" yelled Kairi.

"Claim down! If you do we might let you go!" said Kyo as Kairi punched him in the face.

All of a sudden Kairi stopped moving and started to shake violently, Kyo's eyes widened and he pushed Shigure with Yuki off her.

"What was with that you stupid cat?" asked Yuki as he glared at Kyo.

"Don't nobody come near her! That is, unless you have a death wish." stated Kyo as he held Kairi.

She continued to shake. Kyo placed a hand on the back of her neck. He punched the back of her neck and she stopped shaking.

"Kyo!" said Tohru as she ran over to him.

"She's alright. I just knocked her out. She just needs some rest." said Kyo as he got up holding Kairi bridal style.

"But Kyo, why did you do that?" asked Shigure.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." replied Kyo as he went into the house.

"Well, looks like we are going to need another door, again." said Yuki.

Shigure and Yuki helped get Kagura up. They took her into the living room. Tohru ran into the kitchen to get some ice.

"They were fighting about Kyo, weren't they?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I don't see why Kairi doesn't tell Kyo that she loves him." replied Shigure.

"She won't, mainly because of Akito." stated Yuki.

"Yes, Akito did play a big roll in her life. She still has some scars like you. But, he still plays one big roll in her life." said Shigure as she sat down beside Kagura.

"Yes, but I don't see how she can still call him that."stated Yuki as he sat down on the other side of Kagura.

"She will until he hurts her in some way."

"I wonder what she will do if he does hurt her."

"Who knows, lets just see what happens."

Kyo took Kairi upstairs to his room. He laid her down on his bed. Kyo opens one of Kairi's eyes. Her eyes were no longer brown but red and like Kyo's eyes when he transformed.

"Good thing I knocked her out. If I had waited too long she would of transformed in front of them. That would be bad." thought Kyo as he covered Kairi up. "Why did Kagura have to do that? Kairi can't afford any more slip ups with Akito. First Lillian, then me."

**To be continued...**

Lece: Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye-bye!


	4. Lover and A Little Girl

**Lece: Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing my storie!**

Chapter Four: Lover and A little girl

Kyo went upstairs to the telephone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hatori, I need you to come over as soon as possible." said Kyo.

"Kyo? What's happened now?"

"Kagura and Kairi got into it as usually. Both are beat up pretty badly."

"I'll be over as soon as possible. I will also bring Kagura back with me."

"Great. How's Lil doing?"

"Fine. Her and Momiji are playing. He's been keeping her company."

"Has he said anything to her?"

"Huh? You mean Akito. No, I know you're scared about her safety. But he will not harm her."

"Alright. See ya later."

"Alright."

Kyo hung up the phone and Tohru came out of the kitchen with two bags of ice.

"Oh Kyo, here. You can use this for Kairi. Is she doing ok?" asked Tohru as she handed Kyo some ice.

"She's sleeping. Sorry if this whole thing bothered you. When ever those two see each other they fight over who gets me. Kagura has a leg up on Kairi because of all that stupid marriage crap." said Kyo as he turned toward the stairs.

"No no, it doesn't bother me at all. So both of them love you very much. That's a great thing to have."

"Ya, but Kar has a greater leg up on Kagura then she lets on. That Kagura doesn't even know about."

"What would that be?"

"Can't tell ya. I'd be breaking my promise with Kairi." said Kyo as he went up the steps.

Tohru tilted her head to the side and entered the living room.

Kyo lifted Kairi's head and put the bag of ice behind her head. He brushed some bangs out of her face. She nuzzled his hand.

"Kyo...I'm...sorry." murmured Kairi.

Kyo's eyes filled with sadness. He looked away from her.

The cherry blossoms were falling. They were at the main house. It was after new years. Kyo was fourteen and Kairi was sixteen. Kyo was walking to his room. When he opened the door he saw Kairi sitting oh his bed.

"Hi there." said Kairi with her back to Kyo.

Kyo folded his arms across his chest.

"You and Kagura got into it again." said Kyo as he sat on the bed beside Kairi.

Kairi looked at him. She had a busted lip and a black eye. Kyo sighted and took a washcloth from the bed table. He started to clean the blood off of Kairi's face.

"You two need to stop fighting. One day you two are going to end up killing each other." stated Kyo.

"I know. But she thought I was hitting on you...again."

"You want some advice, I'll give you some. Leave Kagura alone. And tell her the truth. That you like me as a friend not a lover."

"But Kyo, what happens if it's true. That I like you."

Kyo looked at Kairi. She was blushing bright red.

"Kairi, are you in love with me?" asked Kyo.

Kairi blushed even redder and closed her eyes but nodded. Kyo blushed bright red, he looked away from Kairi. Kairi slowly wrapped her arms around Kyo's arm and laid her head on Kyo's shoulder.

"You don't have to love me. But I will always love you even it you don't love me back. I promise I won't be like Kagura, if you want me to stay away I will!" said Kairi as she started to cry.

Kyo pulled Kairi into a hug. He buried his face into her hair. Kairi hugged Kyo tight.

"I don't hate you. And I don't want you to stay away. You are the one thing in this house that keeps me sane. If you leave, I won't be able to control my anger. What I'm trying to say is that I ...that I..."

Kairi lifted her head up to meet Kyo's. Kyo captured Kairi's lips. Kairi sat there in shock as Kyo pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. She grabbed the front of his shirt. They broke for air.

"Kyo...you love me don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Very, very much."

Kyo shook his head at the memory.

"I remember that day. Now, I'm not sure if I'm in love with her anymore. It's been too long. Now that she's back I have mixed feelings for her." thought Kyo as he sat down beside Kairi. "Hatori better get here soon."

-10:00 p.m.-

Knock! Knock! Shigure ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Hari. Who called you?" asked Shigure as Hatori stepped inside.

"Kyo called me. I didn't bring her because Aya wanted to spend time with her." replied Hatori.

"Aya will spoil that girl rotten. Either that or he will dress her up in the prettiest dresses that he can find."

"Where are the two troublemakers?"

"Kagura is in the living room and Kairi is upstairs with Kyo."

"I'll see to Kagura first then I'll tend to Kairi. She will want to hear how she is doing."

Hatori and Shigure walked into the living room.

Kairi leaned up and grabbed her stomach.

"Damn that boar! Figures the day before my birthday." whispered Kairi.

Kairi looked around and didn't see Kyo. The door opened and Hatori stepped in.

"Hope I'm not intruding." said Hatori as he sat down beside Kairi.

"No your not Hari. Good to see you." stated Kairi.

"Indeed. You need to protect yourself better." said Hatori as he checked Kairi.

"I would but that damn boar gets me so mad at times. Just because I have a crush on Kyo. That woman just doesn't understand my bond with Kyo! I hate it when she brings up that marriage crap!"

"You need to tell him the truth. About little Lillian. He needs to know that he is..."

"Not yet. I really don't have the heart to take away his freedom."

"You know he won't care. He just wants to be with you."

"I know but I still don't have the heart. Around him, I get really nervous. I guess it's because I love him so much."

"Well, the way you heal, you should be fine by tomorrow." stated Hatori as he got up.

"Thanks, I can't wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow will be my eighteenth birthday."

"Yes, Akito told me to tell you that he wishes to see you sometime after your birthday. He also said to wish you a happy birthday." said Hatori as he left.

"Akito, great. What did I do now?" thought Kairi as she laid down.

Kyo leaned over the edge of the roof and looked in at Kairi. He jumped down to the balcony and entered his room. He sat down beside Kairi. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kyo.

"You were listening, weren't you?" asked Kairi.

"Ya so?" replied Kyo.

"You're wondering about her, aren't you?"

"Yes, I want to know who her father is. I know it's not me. So who is it?"

"I can't tell you. I told you who is the father. Are you playing dum with me?"

"NO! I just wanted to make sure."

"Fine, I just want to get some sleep. Hopefully that damn boar is gone." replied Kairi as she rolled on her side.

"So Akito wants to see you. Are you going?"

"Of course, I can't go against him. He is the head of the family."

"But still! Look what he did to Hatori! He will try to hurt you!"

"Kyo, don't worry. He won't hurt me and Hatori will be in the room."

"Fine, if you want to go get hurt don't come crying to me." said Kyo as he got up and went to the balcony.

He jumped up onto the roof and laid down. Kairi lay on her side staring at the wall.

"I wish, I could tell him the truth." whispered Kairi.

-Next Day-

Kairi woke up and stretched. She got up and changed clothes. She threw on a pair of black sweats and a blue flaned shirt. Kairi went downstairs and into the living room. She looked around, no body was there. She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked toward the kitchen. Kairi entered the kitchen and saw Kyo putting rice in the rice cooker.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kairi as she walked over to Kyo.

"They've gone out. Tohru said they would be back around lunch time." replied Kyo as he pulled out a wok.

"You're cooking? Well that's a change. Normally you would only cook on my birthday or for your training when it was required." stated Kairi.

"Ya so? I thought I would fix you your favorite. Since it is you eighteenth birthday."

"Stir fried rice and Miso soup?"

"Ya, I have the kettle on so we can have some tea. Green of course."

"Thanks Kyo, you make me feel special. You're great. Some day you'll make a great husband."

Kyo blushed a deep red. Kairi giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head on his back.

"You know Kyo, I've missed you the most when I left. I've missed us being together and talking about everything. I even helped you train to defeat Yuki. My dream was to get marred and have a child with the man I loved. I still hope that, my dream will come true. I also hope that one day you will beat Yuki. I just want the best for you. After all, we're like brother and sister." whispered Kairi as she nuzzled Kyo's back.

Kyo was still blushing as the kettle started to whistle. Kairi let go of Kyo and set the kettle off to the side. Kyo pulled out a pot and set it on the stove. He opened the rice cooker and put the rice in the wok.

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure we're going to the main house.

"Mind telling me why we're going to the main house." said Yuki.

"Well, we're going to pick up Hari. Also I want to talk to Akito. I need to ask him something." replied Shigure.

"Well then, I guess we can visit for a little while." said Tohru as they approached the main gate.

The three of them entered and saw Momiji.

"Tohru! And Yuki and Shigure too? Where's Kyo?" asked Momiji as he ran over to them.

"He's back at the house with Kairi. Her and Kagura had a round last night. We're here to pick up Hari." replied Shigure.

"Kairi? You mean she came back? Well that's great!" stated Momiji.

"Come on, lets go get Hatori. I be he's wondering where we are." said Yuki as he started to walk forward.

"Come on Tohru, lets go." said Momiji as he grabbed Tohru's hand and they started to follow Yuki.

"You all just meet me here!" yelled Shigure as he walked off.

-With Akito-

Shigure entered the room and sat down. Akito was on the porch holding a little whit bird.

"Akito, I need to ask you something." said Shigure as he watched Akito.

"Go on." replied Akito.

"Have you got the test results yet? From the DNA test?"

"No, I haven't. She is with Hatori. I can't believe how much she has grown since I last saw her."

"I know, I hear that you had a talk with Kairi when she came back."

"So. That's none of your business."

"I see. Well, I'll be off." said Shigure as he got up.

"Shigure, tell her that I request her presents here tomorrow at noon." said Akito as Shigure nodded and then left.

-With Hatori-

Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji walked up to Hatori's house. Tohru heard giggling as they neared the door. The door opened and a tiny little girl came running out. She had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing a pink kimono. She stopped and looked at the small group staring at her.

"Hello..." murmured the little girl as she slightly blushed.

"Hello there. I'm Tohru Honda." said Tohru as she knelt down to the girl's height.

"Tori...Moji...Yuyu." murmured the girl as Hatori came outside the door.

"Are you causing trouble again?" asked Hatori as the girl looked up at him.

"No Grampa Hori." replied the little girl.

"Good, I want you to stay here while I go visit your Grandpa Shigure." stated Hatori.

"Ok, me primis to be good." said the girl as she hugged Hatori.

Momiji went over to the girl and picked her up.

"You want to go play hide and seek with me?" Momiji asked the girl.

"Uh huh, please Moji." begged the girl.

They went inside and closed the door.

"Hatori, who was that?" asked Tohru as he got up.

"That was Lillian Sohma. Like Kairi she is cursed with the alternative cat curse. That is all you need to know." replied Hatori as he walked away.

"Come on Miss Honda. We better hurry that way we can stop by the store and get Kairi a gift." stated Yuki as he started to follow Hatori.

Tohru started to follow them as they went off to meet up with Shigure.

**To be continued...**

**Lece: Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, I was out of town for a week and after I got back I never could find the time. I promise I will make it up to all of you. So, you have meet the talked about Lillian Sohma. She's a cutie! But what does she have to do with Kyo and Kairi? Find out next time! Please read and review!**


	5. Happy Birthday and Memories

**Lece: Hi readers! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Five: Happy Birthday and Memories

-With Kyo and Kairi-

Kairi and Kyo had finished lunch when Shigure came in.

"Well, I hope you two had fun while we were gone." said Shigure as he sat down at the table.

"Sick bastard." murmured Kyo.

"Shigure, I would take pleasure in killing you but not on my birthday. Where Hari?" asked Kairi.

"Don't worry he stopped by Aya's store to get him. Also he said that he needed to get something." replied Shigure as Kyo got up.

"I'm starting dinner." stated Kyo as he headed for the kitchen.

"Kairi, I have something for you. Wait here while I go get it." stated Shigure as he got up.

"Great. I wonder what could it be. I remember on my 13th birthday he gave me a gift card for a longueur store." thought Kairi.

She heard footsteps and Shigure reentered the room. He had a hand behind his back as he sat down. Kairi gulped as Shigure smiled.

"I thought you would like this." said Shigure as he gave Kairi a pink box with a big blue bow.

Kairi raised an eyebrow as she took the gift. She took off the bow and opened the box. Her eyes lit up as she saw what lay inside.

"Shigure! How did you know that I wanted a spring dress?" asked Kairi as she pulled out a yellow mid calf dress.

The straps were furrily and a yellow bow around the waist. Kairi stood up and twirled around.

"I thought that you would like it. Now why don't you go try it on. You can surprise everyone." stated Shigure as Kairi nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" said Kairi as she ran toward the stairs.

"Well, I guess Hatori should be here soon." thought Shigure as she got up and headed for the door smiling.

"Yuki, what does Kairi like?" asked Tohru as they walked to the store.

"Depends, maybe some jewelry. She likes bracelets." replied Yuki.

"You sure do know a lot about her." stated Tohru.

"Actually no. Kyo knows more about her than me. Master has trained her and she can beat me. She's been helping Kyo train to be me." replied Yuki.

"Oh, I see. So, what about Kagura?"

"She and Kairi fight most of the time. But when they are getting along, they talk about everything."

"Well we better get going. I'm sure Shigure is wondering where we are."

-Shigure's House-

Kyo was still in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kairi was up stairs trying on her dress. Hatori and Shigure were smoking a cigarette.

"Well, Hari, what did you get Kairi?" asked Shigure. "That is none of you business. What did you get her?"

"A dress, and a woman's fantasy magazine and a gift card for a longueur store."

"You cease to amaze me. You are like a dirty old man." stated Hatori.

"Hari, that struck a cord." replied Shigure as anime tears fell from his face.

"Stop crying." commanded Hatori.

"But you spoil all my fun!" complained Shigure.

"And you call yourself an adult." said Hatori.

-A while later-

Yuki and Tohru arrived home. Kyo was still in the kitchen. Kairi still hadn't come down from changing.

"Oh hi Hatori. Where's Kyo and Kairi?" asked Tohru as she and Yuki sat down at the table.

"Kyo is in the kitchen and Kairi is up stairs." replied Shigure.

"Really, maybe I should go help him." said Tohru as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Tohru entered the kitchen and saw Kyo putting something in the oven.

"Kyo, do you need some help?" asked Tohru.

"Ya, watch the food while I go to the store. I'm missing a few ingredients." replied Kyo as he closed the oven door.

"Ok, I'll watch everything while you're gone. Be careful." said Tohru as Kyo left the kitchen. "What could be wrong with Kyo? Why is he cooking?"

-1 hour 25 minutes 32 seconds later-

Kyo had come back from the store and was doing some last minute adjustments to dinner. Kairi still hadn't come down stairs and everyone else was in the living room except for Tohru who was heading upstairs to check on Kairi. Tohru went to the door of Kyo's room and knocked.

"Just a minute! I'm almost ready!" came Kairi's voice.

"I wanted to check on you. Kyo had dinner almost ready." said Tohru.

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit!" replied Kairi.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone." said Tohru as she went down the stairs.

Tohru ent into the kitchen and saw that Kyo was getting everything ready to take everything into the living room. She got some dishes and helped him carry everything into the living room. They sat everything down and Kyo went back to get the tea. He came back and sat down.

"Where's Kairi?" asked Kyo.

"She said that she be down in a bit." replied Tohru as the door slide open.

Kairi walked in, in her new spring dress and she had her hair pulled up high. Kyo and Yuki blushed.

"Oh Kairi, you look so beautiful." commented Tohru.

Kairi blushed as she sat down beside Kyo. They ate their dinner with some more comments on Kairi and her dress. After dinner was over Kyo and Tohru took all the dishes into the kitchen. Tohru came back with some more tea.

"So Kairi, how does it feel to be 18?" asked Hatori.

"I don't feel too different, just more grown up I guess." replied Kairi.

"Well that should be expected. After all, being 18 is a year to remember!" came a voice.

"NO! It couldn't be!" said Yuki.

"Well Kairi, I hope you're extremely happy and envious of me. For I have arrived! Ayame Sohma is here!" said the voice as the door opened.

A dark aura surrounded Yuki as Ayame stepped in the room. He sat down beside Kairi.

"Aya! You came!" said Kairi as she hugged him.

"I couldn't miss your birthday! After all, your 18th birthday is a big step toward adult hood. And its been so long since I last saw you!" replied Ayame.

"Great, I bet he will be here all night." murmured Yuki.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long. I have to finish a order for a wedding. So here, a lovely gift for a lovely girl." said Ayame as he pulled out a pale orange box and gave it to Kairi.

She looked the box over and opened it. He eyes lit up at what she saw inside. Ayame smiled as she pulled the object out of the box. It was a black full length kimono with blue butterflies all over it. Kairi's smile grew as she looked the kimono over.

"Aya! I love it! How did you know?" asked Kairi.

"A little birdie told me. Also I figured you would need a new one. Specially made for you and I believe Hari has a present for you." replied Ayame.

Hatori gave Kairi a pink bag. Kairi opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue sash.

"To go with your new kimono. It should go very nicely with it." stated Hatori.

"I believe it will." replied Kairi as she smiled.

"Well I better be off! Come visit me some time at my shop Kairi! I can find you the most lovely wedding dress you have ever seen." said Ayame as he got up and headed for the door.

"Bye Aya! I promise to come by your shop!" replied Kairi before Ayame left.

"Thank goodness he's gone." said Yuki.

"You two still don't get along very well." said Kairi.

"No." replied Yuki.

Kyo came into the room with a covered dish and some plates.

"Kyo, what do you have there?" asked Shigure.

"What do ya think. It's a cake." replied Kyo as he sat the dish on the table.

He uncovered the dish to revel a chocolate cake with melted chocolate on the top. Kairi's face lit up as she hugged Kyo.

"KYO! You remembered! German Chocolate pound cake! My all time favorite!" said Kairi.

"I figured I fix it since it is your birthday. And I remembered that your mom always fixed it for you on your birthday." replied Kyo as he sat down after Kairi released him from a hug.

They ate the cake and Kyo took the plates into the kitchen. Kairi folded her kimono and sash up.

"Oh Kairi. Here. Happy birthday." said Tohru as she gave Kairi a small yellow bag.

"Thank-you Tohru." replied Kairi as she opened the bag. "Butterfly earrings! Oh thank-you!"

Kairi hugged Tohru and Shigure pulled out a black bag. Kairi raised an eyebrow as she opened the bag. Her eye started to twitch as she saw what was inside. She got up and went off on Shigure. She pulled a few wrestling moves on him. Kyo came into the room and sweat dropped at the sight.

"I don't even want to know." said Kyo as he sat down.

"Shigure! Next time you pull a stunt like that I will make sure that you will not be able to have children!" yell Kairi as she pinned Shigure to the floor and holding his arm behind his back.

"You should call uncle or you won't be able to move tomorrow." stated Yuki as he unwrapped a piece of candy.

"UNCLE!" yelled Shigure as something popped.

Kairi let go of Shigure and dusted herself off. She sat down beside Kyo and took a sip of tea. Kyo poked Shigure with a pair of chop sticks. He didn't move.

"I think you killed him." stated Kyo as he continued to poke Shigure.

"Good. Hopefully that will be the last of "those" gift cards and magazines." replied Kairi.

Everyone sweat dropped. Kairi got up and bowed.

"I'm off to bed. Thank-you all for your presents and for coming here tonight." said Kairi as she left the room and went upstairs.

"Well, I guess I will be on my way. Thank-you for inviting me." said Hatori before he left.

"Be safe!" said Tohru as he went out the door.

"Well, we all better get to bed. Remember we have school tomorrow." stated Yuki as he got up.

"What about Shigure?" asked Tohru.

"Leave him be. That's what he gets for trying to play a trick like that on Kairi. She hates his perverted tricks more than me and Yuki." replied Kyo as he headed for the stairs.

"Good night Shigure." said Tohru as the three of them went up stairs.

Shigure lay on the floor not moving.

"Guys? A little help please. Yuki? Kyo? Tohru? Anybody!" said Shigure as he tried to move.

Kyo walked into his room right when Kairi was trying to get her dress off. His face turned blood red when he saw what she was trying to do.

"Kyo, help me please. Just unzip me." said Kairi as Kyo came over to her.

He unzipped her then quickly turned around. Kairi got out of her dress and quickly put on a gown.

"Kyo. You can turn around now."

Kyo turned around and saw Kairi in a baby blue gown with dragons on it.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kairi as he put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! I was just...ah forget it! I'm going to bed!" stated Kyo as he laid down on his bed.

Kairi tilted her head to the side and sat down beside Kyo.

"Kyo, thank-you for everything you did for me today. I really owe you." said Kairi as Kyo rolled over onto his side.

Kairi sighed and got into her bed. She rolled on her side away from Kyo. She saw a box with a white ribbon tied around it. She leaned up and picked up the box. Kairi untied the box and opened it. Her eyes started to tear up as she lifted a gold locket out of the box. She turned and looked at Kyo. He was asleep. Kairi smiled as she put the locket on. She laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was raining. Pouring down from the sky. Someone was running through the woods in this rain. They carried no umbrella. All of a sudden the person stopped and turned to their right. The person had orange hair and red eyes. He had on tan pants and a red sweat shirt. He saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes nude hiding in a bush.

"Kairi!" the boy screamed as he ran over to the girl.

The girl lifted her head and looked at the boy as he knelt beside her.

"Kyo. What are you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"Looking for you. You transformed again didn't you?" replied the boy.

"Yes. Kyo I...I think I'm in heat. I hurt all over. It hurts so much! I want it to stop, I can't stand this for two more days. Please help me!" yelled the girl as she hugged Kyo.

"Kairi...I can't help you. If I do..."

"Kyo...please!"

Kairi captured Kyo's lips and held him tight. Kyo blushed bright strawberry red as she kissed him. When she released him her face was red. Tears were streaming down her face. His heart dropped at the sight of her crying. Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged her.

"I'll do what I can." Kyo whispered in Kairi's ear.

Kyo bolted up in his bed. He was out of breath and was in a cold sweat.

"A dream of the past. Of when Kairi first went into heat. She couldn't even breathe without feeling pain." whispered Kyo as he laid back down.

He rolled over and saw that Kairi's bed was empty. Kyo jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He fell down the stairs and then ran into the living room. Shigure was still lying there.

"Have you seen Kairi?" asked Kyo.

"She left before the sun came up. She murmured something about Akito." replied Shigure.

"I FORGOT THAT AKITO WANTED TO SEE HER!" yelled Kyo as he ran out the door.

"Help me!" yelled Shigure.

Kyo ran and ran until he came to Sohma house. When he got there he ran directly to Hatori's house. He slammed the door open and Hatori frowned at him.

"Where's Kairi!" yelled Kyo as he stomped into the room.

"She called and said that she was going to come by tomorrow. Why?" asked Hatori.

"She's gone! She's now where be found!" replied Kyo as he crossed his arms.

"Well she hasn't been here. Check the park. She always liked going there to free up her mind." stated Hatori as he stood up from his chair.

"Fine but check around here to be safe. She probably came here without mentioning it to anyone." said Kyo as he ran out of the room.

Hatori shook his head and sighed.

"Just like long ago. He's still protective of her." thought Hatori.

Hatori was in his office looking over some charts when the door suddenly opened. Kyo was standing there holding a half nude Kairi. Kyo had put his sweat shirt on Kairi. Both were soaking wet. Hatori helped both inside then shut the door. He ran to the bathroom and got some towels. He handed some to Kyo as he laid out one to lay Kairi down onto. Kyo laid Kairi down and started to dry himself off.

"What happened?" asked Hatori.

"I found her and started to bring her here. Then she transformed and ran off with a stray cat. I finally caught her after they had mated. I put my sweat shirt on her. Still didn't help. I need to go get her some clothes without anyone knowing." replied Kyo as he got up.

"No, let me go. If someone sees me I will tell them that I am keeping Kairi separate from you and everyone. I'll be back as soon as I can." stated Hatori as he headed for the door. After he left Kairi woke up. Kyo handed her a towel.

"What happened?" asked Kairi as she started to dry herself off.

"You had sex with a cat. You could be pregnant by that cat." replied Kyo.

Hatori was standing behind the door listening to them. He already had a bag of Kairi's clothes brought to him eariler.

"Kyo, what will Akito do? What am I going to do? I'm sixteen. I can't afford a mess up with Akito." said Kairi.

"Calm down. It will be alright. Akito will do nothing to you as long as I'm here. Kairi if you are pregnant, is it ok if I become a god parent?"

"Yes Kyo, you can. I wonder what the baby will be like?"

"Who knows. Maybe it will be as stubborn as you."

Kairi slapped him with her towel. Hatori reentered the room with a black backpack.

"Thanks Hari. I'll go get dressed." said Kairi as she took the bag from him then got up.

"If Akito says anything to her you tell me. If he dares to hurt a hair on her I will murder his ass!" said Kyo as he punched his hand.

Hatori shook his head at them memory. "Something is going to happen. And I'm afraid that Lillian is going to fix it." thought Hatori.

6 hours 42 minutes 27 seconds later

Kyo arrived back at Shigure's house. He opened the door and entered the house. He slumped into the living room. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were sitting at the table. Kyo sat down and put his head down on the table.

"Kyo, where have you been?" asked Tohru.

"Searching for Kairi." replied Kyo.

"She came in about an hour ago." stated Yuki.

"WHAT!" yelled Kyo as he jumped up and ran upstairs.

He ran into his room and saw Kairi lying down on her bed. He went to her side and knelt down. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kyo.

"Kairi, are you ok?" asked Kyo as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Ya, I'm just tired. I went for a long, long walk." replied Kairi.

"No, you didn't. You went to see Akito. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Kairi..."

"I tell you he did nothing."

"Kairi don't protect him!"

"Who said that I was protecting him?"

"Your eyes did! You're protecting a monster!"

Kairi leaned up and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyes turned red and Kyo went flying out of the room. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure came running up the stairs.

"No one go near that door. If you so, you will be thrown out." stated Kyo as he ran down the stairs.

Shigure looked inside and suddenly he was thrown up against the wall breaking a table.

"Looks like were going to need a new table." stated Yuki.

"Kairi!" yelled Shigure as he ran back into the room.

He was thrown out again this time smashing a vase. Kyo came back up the stairs.

"I told you not to go in there. I called Hatori. He's on his way with Kagura." said Kyo as he sat on the floor.

-Three hours later-

Hatori arrived with Kagura. They went upstairs and Hatori tried to enter the room. Kairi didn't throw him out. Hatori poked his head around the corner and motioned for Kyo. They talked at the door for awhile then Kyo went downstairs. He came back upstairs and went into the room.

"Kairi, Kyo is here to see you." stated Hatori.

Kairi's shirt was off and there were marks all over her back. She quickly put her shirt back on.

"Akito did that to you, didn't he?" asked Kyo.

"Yes, you think that he would be nicer to his little sister." replied Kairi.

**To be continued...**

**Lece: Dum dum da dum! Big twist for ya'll. I am not Shigure bashing if you are wondering. It is just the way I wanted it for the moment but don't worry, it will get better Shigure fans. Please read and review to tell me what you think of my big twist!**


	6. Child, Ryuneko, and Her True Father

**Lece: Hi everyone, I hope that you liked my twist last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and here's the next. Also, Kouseki Yume, everything is let out of the bag this chapter. Even her father.**

Chapter Six: Child, Ryuneko, and Her True Father

Kyo knelt down beside Kairi and tried to touch her.

"Don't touch me. Now if you don't mind I wish to be alone." stated Kairi.

"Momma?" asked a voice.

Kairi turned around to see a little girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a purple kimono.

"Lillian?" said Kairi as her eyes started to tear up.

"Momma!" The little girl jumped into Kairi's arms.

"Lillian, I've missed you so much!" said Kairi as she hugged the little girl.

"Me to Momma! I've missed you!" said Lillian as she hugged Kairi tight.

Kyo and Hatori smiled at the scene. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were looking in smiling.

"Lillian, that's the little girl we met at Hatori's. She's Kairi's daughter. But, who is her father?" thought Tohru as Kyo and Hatori stepped out of the room then shut the door behind them. Everyone went downstairs and into the living room.

"Well Tohru, as you probably have figured out. Kairi is Lillian's mother. Her father is unknown. Two years ago Kairi went into heat for the first time. She went missing for a few days and she came back finally. 9 months later she gave birth to Lillian. Shortly after that she up and disappeared for two years. Everyone went looking for her but with no luck." explained Shigure as they all sat down at the table.

"I see. So do you know who Lillian's father is?" asked Tohru. "Is he a cat or..."

"We believe it is a stray cat." replied Hatori.

Kairi laid Lillian down on her bed and covered her up.

She sat in front of Akito. Her eyes directly on him. They were alone.

"Hello brother. Have you been doing well?" asked Kairi.

"Yes little sister. I called you here for a reason." replied Akito as he got up and walked over to Kairi who was staring at him.

"Please tell me what it is brother."

"Her father, who is her real father is. Tell me the truth."

"I have already told you that. Her father is a stray cat."

Akito glared at Kairi as his nose twitched.

"Wrong! Not a stray cat. You let that freak of a cat lay you!" Akito yelled as he slapped Kairi.

Kairi didn't say anything to Akito.

"I ran away because of that. Your temper dear brother. I didn't want Lillian to be exposed to such a temper." stated Kairi as she stood up and stared down Akito.

Akito's face turned evil, he wore a scowl. He slapped Kairi ans she fell to the ground. He pulled out a whip and started to beat Kairi's back. She didn't scream or yell. Kairi lay on her stomach letting Akito whip her.

"You! I thought you would of behaved better! You're no sister of mine! You're dead to me!" Akito screamed as he continued to whip Kairi brutally.

After Akito finished venting his anger out on Kairi he stopped whipping her. He backed away from her and turned around.

"Get out of my sight, you ryuneko(1). I don't want to see you in my sight again." stated Akito as he left the room.

Kairi aid there on the floor. Her shirt was torn to ribbons. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Good bye brother." whispered Kairi as she got up and headed for the door.

The door opened and there stood Hatsuharu.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" asked Hatsuharu.

Kairi fell into his arms and passed out. After that Hatsuharu took her back to Shigure's house. Kyo was out looking for her and Yuki and Tohru were at school.

Kairi looked down at Lillian. She smiled as the little one nuzzled the covers.

"You keep me sane, my chibi tenshi(2). Chibi ichi(3), one day you will find out what I really am." whispered Kairi as she laid down beside Lillian and fell asleep.

-Following Morning-

Kairi got up and saw that Lillian was still asleep. She started to tickle her. Lillian started to laugh and woke up.

"Momma! Stop it!" yelled Lillian.

"Then let us go eat breakfast." Kairi said as she picked Lillian up and went downstairs.

They went into the kitchen and Kairi pulled out the wok. She chopped up some leeks and carrots. She poured some oil in the wok and threw them into the wok. Kairi put rice in the rice cooker and pulled out some chicken. She cut up the chicken and threw it in the wok. Also she put the kettle on. Tohru came through the door and smiled.

"Kairi, do you need help?" asked Tohru.

"No, me and Lillian do a good job at cooking." replied Kairi as Lillian ran over to Tohru.

"Hello! Nice to see you Tori!" said Lillian as she hugged Tohru.

"You're so adorable!" said Tohru as she hugged Lillian.

Kairi took the rice out of the cooker and put it in the wok. Tohru and Lillian pulled out some plates.

-20 minutes later-

The three of them were eating breakfast when everyone came down. All of them ate breakfast then Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to school.

The day passed quickly and Lillian was playing in the garden. Kairi was watching her chased a butterfly. Kyo came out and sat down beside Kairi. Kagura came out in stepped in front of Kairi.

"I found something out. I know who her real father is. It is not a stray cat." stated Kagura as Kairi glared at her.

"Kagura, not in front of her." said Kairi.

"Then let Kyo take her inside. I have unfinished business with you." replied Kagura.

Kyo picked up Lillian and took her inside. He came back outside. Kairi stood up.

"Kagura, what is wrong with you? What do you want with me?" asked Kairi.

"You did something to Kyo. I found the test that Akito had Hatori do. You lied to everyone. Kyo is her father! You slept with my future husband!" yelled Kagura.

Kairi didn't reply but crossed her arms.

"Why? Why did you lie? I'm going to kill you!" screamed Kagura as she ran at Kairi.

Kairi didn't move as Kagura punched her.

"Kairi! Fight back!" yelled Kyo as Yuki stepped out on the porch.

"You are sick. Sleeping with Kairi when you were 13. You're a hentai(4)." stated Yuki.

Kyo punched Yuki in the face. Yuki fell to the ground.

"Shut you mouth! I'm going to kill you after I help Kairi." said Kyo as he turned away from Yuki.

Yuki jumped back up and punched Kyo. Kyo kicked Yuki into a tree. He then punched Yuki hard.

Kairi lay on the ground being beat by Kagura. She wasn't fighting back. Yuki had a busted lip and a black eye. Kyo had a black eye. Kyo punched Yuki in the stomach and Yuki kicked Kyo.

Kagura was looking for a branch to beat Kairi with. Kairi started to shake violently.

Kyo saw this and started to run to her side. Yuki jumped onto Kyo and punched him. Kyo kicked Yuki off of him and punched him into a tree. He ran over to Kairi and a blinding light flashed.

"Kairi!" yelled Kyo.

When the light faded Kairi was on her knees holding her stomach. Her eyes were shining red and her body was starting to become covered with scales. She had grown claws and fur on the back of her neck. Suddenly a pair of wings busted out of Kairi's back. They were burgundy and she grew fangs. Spikes started to form on her arms, they were red. Then she quickly changed into a ryu(5). She grew twice the size of a human. She had silver scales, red spikes running down her back and arms and legs, fur running along her spikes that's brown, burgundy wings that stretched out to be as long as two cars, and two big ruby eyes.

She growled at Kagura. Kagura was shaking at the sight of Kairi. Kairi let out a howl and charged at Kagura. Kyo jumped in front of Kagura.

"Stop this now!" yelled Kyo.

Kairi stopped and howled at Kyo. He didn't move. The doors slide open.

"Listen Kairi. I know how much pain you're in right now but that is no reason to kill Kagura! Calm down before..."

"Momma."

Kyo turned to see Lillian standing on the porch her eyes widened. Kairi looked at Lillian. Lillian had tears in her eyes.

"Momma?" asked Lillian as she took a step forward.

Kairi took off. She flew away into the forest. Lillian collapsed to the floor in tears. Kyo ran over to her.

"Uncle Kyo Kyo. What's wrong with momma?" asked Lillian as she looked at Kyo.

Kyo's heart dropped. Could he tell the truth. That Kairi ran off because she didn't want Lillian to see her like that. Kyo gulped and sighed. He sat down beside her and Lillian crawled into Kyo's lap.

"Your mother is hurt very badly. From fighting with Kagura. I don't know how to explain this..."

"Momma is part of the zodiac. So am I. Grampwa Hori explained it. He said that momma is a ryuneko. Dragon cat. Because she is the decedent of the original cat. Also that gram grams was the dragon cat before momma. But...why did she run away."

Kyo hugged Lillian as she cried.

"Your mother, didn't want you to see her in that form." replied Kyo.

Kagura looked at the two. She was still shaking from seeing Kairi in such a form. A howl was heard from deep in the forest. Kyo looked to the forest. He knew what he had to do. He stood up and sat Lillian down on the porch. Lillian looked up at him.

"Lillian stay here. I'm going to get your mom back." stated Kyo as he ran into the forest.

Lillian jumped off the porch and ran to the place were Kairi transformed. She bent down and picked up a gold locket. She put it on and held it in her hand.

Back in Kyoto before Kairi returned to Sohma house. In an apartment complex.

"Momma, tell me about uncle Kyo Kyo." said Lillian as she crawled into Kairi's lap.

"Well he turns into the cat from the zodiac. He has bright orange hair and red eyes. The necklace that you're wearing. He gave to me as a birthday gift." said Kairi as she pointed to the blue topaz necklace that Lillian was wearing.

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

Lillian played with the necklace as Kairi smiled.

"Keep this safe little one. For it is very important." stated Kairi as she hugged Lillian.

Lillian looked at the locket. Her eyes started to water.

"Momma. I'm sorry." whispered Lillian as she ran over to the porch and took the topaz necklace off.

She laid it down on the porch. She fell to her knees. She transformed into a brown cat. Lillian crawled out of her kimono and put the topaz necklace back on.

Kagura watched Lillian do all this. As Lillian ran toward the forest Kagura grabbed her.

"No Lillian! This is their problem!" said Kagura as Lillian tried to free herself.

"I must get momma back!" screamed Lillian as she bit Kagura.

Kagura flung her into the air and soon as Lillian landed on her feet she sprinted into the forest.

Kyo ran and ran toward the howling. All of a sudden the howling stopped. Kyo stopped and listened.

"Damn't Kairi. I know you don't want to be found but please let me find you." said Kyo as he grabbed his beads.

During the months that followed Kairi's first heat, she gained a couple of pounds. No one noticed, except for Kyo and Hatori. One day after training Kyo walked into his room to see Kairi lying down on his bed.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" asked Kyo as he went over to his bed.

There was a puff of smoke and Kairi lay on Kyo's bed in her cat form. Kyo's eyes widened as Kairi meowed at him.

"The baby's coming!" said Kyo as he started to panic.

He ran outside and came back inside grabbing Kairi. He ran all the way to Hatori's house. He slammed the door open startling Hatori.

"Kyo what's wrong?" asked Hatori.

"Baby's coming!" yelled Kyo.

"What! Where's Kairi?"

"Right here. She has already transformed."

They laid Kairi down on a bunch of towels. And they sat there and waited and waited. Finally Kairi's contractions got stronger and she started to get restless. She would pace around on the towels. Finally, she laid down and started to push. Over the next two hours Hatori helped Kairi deliver the baby. The kitten had brown fur and was meowing a storm. Kyo's eyes lit up as Hatori handed him the kitten to dry off. Kairi lay on the blanket waiting for her baby. Kyo laid the kitten down beside Kairi. She started to nurse the kitten. Hatori looked at Kyo. His eyes were shining. A few weeks later Akito visited Kairi. Akito entered the room and Kyo was sitting beside Kairi. Akito glared at Kyo. He got up and left the room. Kairi lay beside her kitten. He reached down and she hissed at him. He glared at her and she sniffed his hand. Kairi licked Akito's hand and rubbed it. The kitten crawled over to Akito. He rubbed the kitten and Kairi crawled into Akito's lap purring.

Kyo was waiting outside. Hatori was watching around the corner. Kyo's eyes were dim. Hatori shook his head.

"Kyo is the father." thought Hatori.

Akito exited the room and looked at Kyo.

"If I find out that you're the father. I'll lock you away til your body rots." stated Akito as he walked away.

Kyo stood and entered the room. Kairi came over to him and jumped into his arms. She rubbed and purred as Kyo held her. The kitten came over and Kyo picked her up.

After Kairi returned to normal she went to see Akito. She sat in front of him. His face was turned away from hers.

"Brother, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to take Lillian from me. That's why I hissed." stated Kairi.

"Well, you should have asked me if I was going to take her away. Now tell me, who is the father." commanded Akito.

"A stray cat. I ran away and mated with a stray cat. That's how it happened." replied Kairi.

"Why a stray cat?"

"I don't remember. I hardly remember anything while I was in heat."

"You lie! It's that damn freak of a cat!"

"Kyo is not the father. He was no where near me."

"Then why was he around you so much?"

"Because he worries about me."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes dear brother I do."

"I forbid you! You're not aloud to love him!"

"You can't stop me! I will love him. If he doesn't love me, then I'll stop caring."

"If you wish to ruin you life, go right ahead. But you're not going to ruin my niece's."

"Fine. I won't openly omit my love for Kyo. I will raise her right."

"Good."

"Excuse me." said Kairi as she left the room.

"Remember, no loving that neko(6)." stated Akito before Kairi shut the door.

Kyo sat in his room waiting for Kairi. The door opened and she entered. He went to her and hugged her. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I can't love you any more. My brother won't let me." Kairi cried.

"Calm down. It'll be ok."

"No it won't! He won't allow me to be near you any more. I have to do something."

Kyo kissed Kairi and she held him tight. Lillian started to cry. Kyo picked her up and she stopped.

"Our daughter needs me. I'm her father. We need to raise her together."

"I know Kyo. But I'm afraid that, I might have to run away from Sohma house. I need to be away from my brother to raise her right."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know but I want you to come with me."

"Kairi, I can't. I need to beat that damn rat."

"Alright I understand. I'll write to you if I ever get the chance. Help me pack and get out of here."

"We can leave in the morning. When I go back to the dojo."

"Great let's get started."

Kyo listened for any sounds in the forest. All of a sudden there was a howl and he pulled his beads off.

**To be continued...**

**Lece: I know all of you are probably wondering what is with the numbers beside some words. They happen to be Japanese words. Here is the list so far.**

1.Ryuneko: Dragon cat

2.Chibi tenshi: little angel

3.Chibi ichi: little one

4.hentai: pervert

5.Ryu: dragon

6. Neko: cat

**Lece: Well that's all for now. Please review so I know what you think. So, Kyo is a father. Akito is an uncle. What else can happen? Other than Kairi transforming into her other form. Find out next time!**


	7. Fight and Akito's Decision

**Lece: Hi everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School restarted and I haven't had any time to update til now. My homework has been getting in the way. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Seven: Fight and Akito's Decision

Tohru came out and say the damage that had been done. She ran over to Yuki to see if he was alright. After she checked on him she ran to check on Kagura.

"Kagura, what happened?" asked Tohru.

"I fought with Kairi and she transformed. She nearly killed me, that is if Kyo hadn't of stopped her." replied Kagura.

"What? I thought she only transformed into a cat."

"No, she is a ryuneko. Right now she is in her dragon form. Lillian came out and saw Kairi. Kairi ran off into the woods and Kyo followed her. Lillian transformed into her cat form and ran after Kyo."

"What! I have to go find her!" yelled Tohru as she started to run toward the forest.

Kagura grabbed her arm. Tohru stared at Kagura.

"You can't do anything Tohru. This is their battle. And it's a hard one. No one can save Kairi except for Kyo and Lillian. They are the only things keeping her sane. We have to let them fight this one alone." stated Kagura.

"But Kagura..."

"No buts, now lets get Yuki inside. He needs to see Hatori." interrupted Kagura as she stood up and walked over to Yuki.

Tohru looked at the forest. Her eyes full of sadness.

"Come back safe." she whispered into the wind.

Suddenly she heard screaming from deep within the forest. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Kyo!" she yelled.

Kagura stood up.

"He transformed into his other form. We really need to get Yuki inside Tohru." stated Kagura.

Tohru stared off into the forest.

"TOHRU!" screamed Kagura.

"Coming!" yelled Tohru as she helped Kagura get Yuki into the house.

Lillian ran through the forest as fast as she could. Her muscles hurt but she didn't want to stop. Suddenly she smelled rotting flesh. She stopped and right in front of her was the most hideous creature she had ever seen. The creature had purple cat-like eyes and was reeking of rotting flesh. The creature didn't seem to mind her there or it didn't see her. Lillian as scared when she saw the creature. Howling was heard and the creature took off. Lillian was shaking.

"Kyo Kyo?" whispered Lillian in a shaky voice.

She looked around. There was black fabric everywhere. Lillian looked the way Kyo had took off. She could still smell his scent.

"Momma...Kyo Kyo. I'm coming!" yelled Lillian as she ran after Kyo.

Lillian ran and ran. She finally caught up with Kyo. He was running at a great speed. They came up upon a lake. The one where Tohru got Kyo back to his senses. Lillian hid in the bushes so they wouldn't see her. In the lake was Kairi in her ryu form. Kyo stood on the beach starring at her. Kairi growled at him. Lillian watched them. Kairi charged at Kyo. He jumped out of the way and punched her in the face. Her tail whipped around, knocking Kyo to the ground. She charged at him mouth open. Kyo stopped her from eating him. Lillian's eyes started to water.

"Stop...stop it." whispered Lillian.

Kyo pushed Kairi away from him and she flew up in to the air. She flew down at Kyo and he braced himself.

Yuki woke up and he was covered in bandages.

"What happened?" asked Yuki.

"Kyo knocked you out. Kairi transformed into her ryu form. Now the two of them are in the forest. Kyo looking for Kairi and Lillian looking for both of them." replied Shigure who was smoking a cigeratte.

"I see you're better." stated yuki.

"Yes."

"So the fools are running around the forest."

"Yes, I'm not sure if all three will come back the same."

"What do you mean?"

A extremely loud howling was heard. Shigure looked outside.

"I would like to know what is going on." said Shigure as another howl roared out of the forest.

Lillian had her teeth sunk deep into Kairi's wing. Kairi let out a howl and flapped her wing. She sent Lillian flying. Kyo jumped up and caught Lillian. They landed with a crash. Kyo was lying on the ground not moving. Lillian was nudging him trying to wake him up. Kairi was growling at them. Lillian hissed at her mother. Kairi howled at Lillian. Lillian's hair stood up on her back as she showed her teeth. Kairi raised her tail as she never took her eyes off Lillian.

"Momma stop this!" yelled Lillian.

Kairi didn't move when she realized who the cat was.

"Momma! Please stop hurting Uncle Kyo Kyo! Please come home!" yelled Lillian as she took off the topaz necklace.

Lillian returned to her normal form but she was naked. She held the necklace in front of Kairi. Kairi reached out for the necklace with one of her claws. Lillian put the necklace on her claw as Kairi reached for it.

"Remember, how Uncle Kyo Kyo gave you." said Lillian as Kyo stirred.

Slowly tears formed in Kairi's eyes. Lillian slowly approached her mother and hugged her mother's arm. Kyo leaned up and watched the two. A blue light surrounded Kairi and she returned to normal. They hugged and cried. Both were naked. Lillian let go of her mother and ran to hug Kyo.

Kairi was up on the roof at Sohma House. Kyo jumped up beside her and gave her a box. She took the box and opened it. Inside was a topaz necklace. She immediately turned and hugged Kyo.

Lillian hugged Kyo tightly as she cried. Kyo hugged her back and returned to normal. He blushed when he looked at Kairi. She cover herself with her arms.

"Now what?" asked Kyo.

"I hid some clothes around here." replied Kairi.

"Well, lets find them." stated Kyo as he stood up holding Lillian.

Kairi ran over to a bush and pulled out a backpack. She pulled out a little orange kimono with red butterflies embroidered on it out for Lillian. Kyo dressed Lillian as Kairi got dressed. Kyo put on a black shirt and a red jacket. Lillian handed him his beads. Kairi came out of the bushes wearing a light purple kimono that had orange cats embroidered all over it.

"Okay lets head back to the others." said Kairi as Lillian took her hand.

Lillian reached out for Kyo's hand. Kyo smiled as he took it. The three of them headed back for Shigure's house.

"Lillian, remember what I told you about your father."

"Yes Momma I do."

"Well honey, I thing it's time to tell you who your father is."

"Really? Please tell me!"

Haru entered Shigure's house and went into the living room.

"Hatsuharu, what are you doing here?" asked Tohru.

"I came to check on Kairi. What happened to Yuki?" questioned Haru.

"Kyo beat Yuki." replied Shigure.

"What? How did he do that?" asked Haru.

"Kairi was beaten up pretty badly and she transformed into a Ryuneko. Half dragon and half cat. That's her curse. I heard Akito talk to Hatori about it. He said that she could become a dragon if she was beaten up pretty good. That's why every time I see her with Kyo I get really fired up inside and try to beat the crap out of her to see if she could become a dragon. And when she did, I was so scared of her. My cousin is really a freak." replied Kagura.

"Yes, after Kairi transformed she attempted to kill Kagura. Kyo intervened then Kairi ran off. Then Kyo and Lillian ran after her. Nobody knows where they are now." stated Shigure.

"What about Lillian? Is she a ryuneko?" asked Tohru.

"We may never know. She turns into a cat but the dragon part, we're unsure about." said Haru as he opened the door to the garden.

Everyone heard laughing and saw the trio coming into the garden. Kagura got up and went upstairs. Shigure smiled when he saw Lillian laughing while holding Kyo and Kairi's hand.

"Well, speak of the devils. They've returned." said Shigure.

"Grandpa Shigurie!" yelled Lillian as she ran to him.

"Well Haru, good to see you again." said Kairi as she and Kyo stopped in front of the porch.

"I came here to see how you were doing. Are you ok now?" asked Haru.

"Yes much better. I'm very sorry for all of the trouble that I've caused. Especially when I transformed into my other form." replied Kairi as her eyes filled up with tears.

Lillian jumped into her mother's arms.

"Momma..." whispered Lillian.

Kairi hugged her daughter. Kyo smiled.

Haru smiled. Kyo looked at Kairi. She and Lillian seemed to be glowing.

"Something is going to happen. Akito is going to do something to upset Lillian and then...I have to be there to protect both of them. Akito will not take Lillian away from me or Kairi without a fight." thought Kyo as the three of them entered the house.

Haru grabbed Kyo's arm. Kairi and Lillian headed upstairs.

"Kyo another reason I came here. Akito wants to see the three of you tomorrow first thing. Be careful. I'll be close by if you need me." whispered Haru.

Kyo nodded and went upstairs.

-Next Morning-

Kyo and Kairi sat in front of Akito. Lillian was outside the door looking through a crack in the door. Haru was sitting beside her just in case he was needed.

"Well Kairi, I heard you showed your true face. How did it feel to be a dragon." questioned Akito.

"I was in pain. All the time like I was when I was in heat." replied Kairi.

"I have to come to a decision. About the two of you. Also concerning Lillian. My mind is made up." stated Akito.

Both Kyo and Kairi tensed. Haru piped in the crack with Lillian.

"Kyo, soon after you graduate from high school you will be locked up. In a cage til the end of your days! As for you dear sister you will also be locked away in a cage for lying to me about her father! For Lillian, I'm taking sole custody of her." ordered Akito as Kairi shot up.

"Brother! You can lock me up til the day that I die but there's no way in hell you are going to take my daughter away from me!" yelled Kairi.

"You don't have a choice in this decision. I am the head of the family. You can't go against me" stated Akito as Kyo got up.

"Lillian is our daughter and we have a saying on what goes on in her life!" yelled Kyo.

"I don't understand you decision. Why punish Lillian for our actions?" questioned Kairi.

"Because, you no longer have a right to. I will no longer allow you two to mess up this family!" shouted Akito.

Kairi walked up to Akito and looked him straight in the eye. Then she slapped him.

"You're not taking my daughter away from me you bastard." Kairi hissed at Akito with fire raging in her eyes.

Akito shot a death glare at Kairi. Then he got up and punched her. Lillian gasped. Kyo caught Kairi and shot Akito a death glare. Haru was holding Lillian back.

"You can't go in there Lil. He'll get you." whispered Haru.

Lillian got away from Haru and transformed. She ran into the room. She got in between Akito and her mother. Lillian hissed at her uncle.

"Are you defying me too? You're just like your mother, a ryuneko. I'll lock up all three of you in separate cells. All of you need to be locked up to protect this family!" yelled Akito.

Lillian hissed at Akito again. Akito snarled at Lillian. Haru was ready for action just in case. Kairi grabbed Lillian and held her closed. Kyo knelt down beside Kairi.

"As of today Kairi, you will be locked up and Lillian taken away from you. As for you Kyo, you will be moved back to here to Sohma House so I can keep an eye on you." stated Akito as he stepped closer to the trio.

Lillian latched onto her mother. Kyo held Kairi as he kept his eye on Akito. Kairi noticed that Lillian was shaking violently. Akito took another step closer. Kairi was trying to calm Lillian but it wasn't working. Haru noticed Lillian's shaking and was about to enter the room when it happened. A bright light shined blinding everyone. When the light faded there was a small dragon floating in front of Akito. Lillian was a miniature verison of her mother.

"So, I was right. She is a ryuneko just like her mother. I guess it does run in the family. Another reason to lock you up." stated Akito.

"Lillian Sohma! Calm down or face the wrath of your mother." yelled Kairi as she looked at her daughter with a stern look.

Lillian turned and looked at her mother than to her father. Kyo had a stern look on his face also. Her eyes dropped and she went to Kyo. She landed in his arms.

"Well, at least she listens. Unlike the two of you." stated Akito as he turned to Kairi.

"For one thing, try to lock me up and I will tell everyone what you did to me dear brother. How you would whip me and beat me til I bleed. Now in the modern era you can be locked up for doing that. It's called abuse. I'm sure the police will enjoy putting you away. I surely will be happy. I'm a social worker for the government. I haven't told no one about my past but I can start. I'm not afraid to do so either." replied Kairi as she pointed her finger at Akito.

"You wouldn't dare it." Akito snapped. "You won't ever get the chance."

"Well then, you'll have to catch me." replied Kairi as she transformed into a cat. "For I have gone into the heat."

Kairi ran out the door pass Haru into the garden. She ran from Sohma House. Akito was enraged.

"How dare she run! When I find her she will never see the light again!" yelled Akito as he went out onto the porch.

Lillian returned to normal and Kyo dressed her. He went to the door where Haru was.

"Haru, take her. I'm going after Kairi." said Kyo as he handed Lillian to him.

"Sure. Be careful Kyo, who knows what will happen when she's like this." replied Haru as Kyo transformed.

Kyo ran after Kairi. Memories flashed before his eyes. Of the first time this happened. Kazuma had locked him in his room so he couldn't mate with Kairi. But he found a way out...

_**To be continued...**_

**Lece: What will happen next will be in the next chapter of Ryuneko! Please review so I know if you like the chapter! Bye bye!**


	8. A Change of Heart

Lece: I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! It was my senior year in high school and they piled the work on! Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Eight: A Change of Heart**

Kyo ran after Kairi. Memories flashed before his eyes. Of the first time this happened. Kazuma had locked him in his room so he couldn't mate with Kairi. But he found at way out...

_Kyo was sneaking around Sohma house looking for Kairi. He heard her screaming and became worried. Suddenly he saw a brown cat dash over the wall. Kyo dashed after Kairi. He followed her into the woods. The rain had started to fall and Kyo lost sight of Kairi in the rain. He walked the path for awhile then he spotted something I the bushes. He stopped and turned to his right. He saw Kairi nude hiding in the bushes._

"_Kairi!" Kyo screamed as he ran over to her._

_Kairi lifted her head and looked at Kyo as he knelt beside her._

"_Kyo. What are you doing here?" asked Kairi._

"_Looking for you. You transformed again didn't you?" replied Kyo._

"_Yes. Kyo I...I think I'm in heat. I hurt all over. It hurts so much! I want it to stop, I can't stand this for two more days. Please help me!" yelled Kairi as she hugged Kyo._

"_Kairi...I can't help you. If I do..."_

"_Kyo...please!"_

_Kairi captured Kyo's lips and held him tight. Kyo blushed bright strawberry red as she kissed red. Tears were streaming down her face. His heart dropped at the sight of her crying. Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged her._

"_I'll do what I can." Kyo whispered in Kairi's ear._

_They kissed again and Kairi pulled Kyo closer. She started to fall backwards pulling Kyo with her. The two continued to kiss as Kairi lay flat on her back with Kyo on top holding himself up. Both broke for air. Kyo starred down at Kairi. She leaned up and kissed Kyo. There was two puffs of smoke. One orange, the other pinkish purple. Kyo crawled out of his shirt. Kairi walked over to Kyo and started to rub on him. She licked his face and rubbed it. He started to purr and licked Kairi's face. She laid down on her stomach. Kyo came over to her and started to rub on Kairi. Kyo got on top of Kairi. The two of them mated together. Once it was all over Kyo transformed back to his normal self. He quickly got dressed. Kairi slowly walked over to Kyo. He took his sweatshirt off and put it on Kairi. She changed back and he picked her up._

"_Kyo, did we really do that just a few minutes ago?" questioned Kairi as they exited the woods._

"_Yes, we need to come up with a good lie. How about a stray cat for the father of the baby?" replied Kyo with a grin._

"_Sounds fine but you better hope my brother buys it." said Kairi as she yawned._

"_Ya, our problem now is dodging the search parties looking for you and me. We need to get to Hatori fast." Kyo said as they approached the gate._

"_Kyo, if I am pregnant. What are we going to do about us?" Kairi asked half asleep._

"_We'll raise her together." Kyo whispered back._

Kyo blinked and stopped. He sniffed the air. She was close by. He looked around but didn't see her. He slowly walked into the forest area. He sniffed the air. He was getting closer to her. Kyo came upon a small clearing. Kairi stood there, waiting for him. He walked over to her and rubbed her. She did the same thing to Kyo. After they were through rubbing each other, they mated.

Haru had took Lillian to Hatori's because that's where everyone else was. They all sat there waiting to see what would happen next. Lillian had fallen asleep on Tohru's lap. Hatori and Shigure were sitting on the steps.

"What do you think that'll happen next?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"Not sure. They way Haru explained it Lillian transformed in front of Akito. Kairi's in heat and Kyo ran after her. She'll be pregnant again." he replied as he lit a cigarette.

"More than likely. But I heard from Kazuma the other day. Kyo opened a savings account when he turned 13. Turns out he got a job and started to put away his entire paycheck every week. He has saved up a huge amount of money since then. Enough to buy a ring and more." stated Shigure as Hatori looked at him.

"A ring? You mean Kyo plans to marry Kairi."

"I believe so. The only thing standing in their way is Akito. If Kairi can knock some sense into him that is. Kairi knows what she is doing and its hard for him to except that."

Akito sat on his porch. He was watching the sky when a little white bird landed on his knee. Akito stared at the bird for a wilde. He put his hand out for the bird to land on the bird jumped into his hand.

"I remember, when you first came to Kairi's hand." whispered Akito as he closed his eyes.

_The cherry blossoms were falling. Kairi was about 11. She came out onto the porch and saw Akito sitting there._

"_Brother, may I sit beside you?" Kairi asked as Akito looked at her._

"_You may." he replied as he returned his gaze elsewhere._

_Kairi sat down beside Akito. She looked at him then tried to see what he was looking at._

"_Why did you come here?" questioned Akito without looking at Kairi._

"_Why do you beat Yuki so?" asked Kairi._

"_For he disobeys me." replied Akito._

"_That shouldn't be a reason! You're leaving emotional scars on him by doing so! Brother, if I did so...would you beat me too?" Kairi blurted out as she looked at her brother with tears in her eyes._

"_Depends on what you do. Or how badly you disobeyed." Akito_ _replied coldly._

_Kairi's eyes filled up with even more tears. She looked away from her brother her bangs covering her eyes. Akito stood up and turned away from Kairi. She put her hand out._

"_If you're done I'll take my leave." stated Akito as he took a step away from Kairi._

"_Something so simple, yet so complicated. Can be taken away in the blink of an eye."_

_Akito stopped when he heard Kairi speak these words._

"_Things we take for granted. The small things we hardly notice all the time. The things that matter the most, things that matter the least. Everything we care about."_

_Akito turned and looked at Kairi as she spoke these words. A little white bird was in Kairi's hand. He couldn't see her eyes._

"_People say don't get attached but we can't help but to get attached. There is no way to detach ourselves fro the things and people whom we care so dearly about. There is nothing we can do to change fate."_

_Akito stared at Kairi._

"_Is she actually saying this? What has happened to her? She is not herself today." thought Akito._

"_Sometimes we try so hard but there is nothing we can do but change ourselves. If we can do that to our fullest extent, only then can we change our fate and save the things we love and care for. That's all we can do in this life, so don't take if for granted."_

_After she finished speaking, Kairi stood up and turned to look at Akito. She still had tears in her eyes as she held out her hand to Akito. Akito looked at Kairi._

"_She's changed. She's no longer a child, she seems more grown up." thought Akito as he put his hand out._

_The bird jumped in to his hand. Kairi smiled at her brother. Akito was amazed._

"_I think she likes you." Kairi said as she looked up at her brother smiling._

_Akito nodded and smiled a genuine smile._

"_It's good to see you smile. I've missed it." stated Kairi._

_Akito nodded and hugged Kairi._

"_I promise no to take you for granted." Akito whispered in her ear._

"_Me too. Me too brother." Kairi whispered back._

Akito looked up at the sky as he remembered that day. Kairi's words clung to his heart.

'_**Something so simple, yet so complicated. Can be taken away in the blink of an eye.**_**'**

He stood up and walked back into the house. Akito walked out of the Main House towards Hatori's.

'_**Things we take for granted. The small things we hardly notice all the time. The things that matter the most, things that matter the least. Everything we care about.**_**'**

He slowly walked the path to Hatori's house. Thinking deeply.

'_**People say don't get attached but we can't help but to get attached. There is no way to detach ourselves fro the things and people whom we care so dearly about. There is nothing we can do to change fate.'**_

He saw Hatori's house coming up in the distance. Akito picked up his pace.

'_**Sometimes we try so hard but there is nothing we can do but change ourselves. If we can do that to our fullest extent, only then can we change our fate and save the things we love and care for. That's all we can do in this life, so don't take if for granted.**_'

Yuki was sitting on the porch by himself when Akito walked up. Yuki's eyes grew in size as he jumped up when he saw Akito.

"Akito!" said Yuki.

The doors opened to Hatori's house. Hatori and Shigure ran out onto the porch. Tohru and Haru cam out too. Tohru was holding Lillian whom was still asleep. Everyone was staring at Akito. Akito looked at Tohru. Her grip tightened on Lillian and Yuki went to her side. Akito looked to make sure everyone was listening.

"I have rethought my decision. I want you all to hear it before I tell Kyo and Kairi." stated Akito as everyone looked at him shocked.

Kyo and Kairi had run back to Shigure's house. They changed back and quickly put some clothes on.

"Kyo, is there a reason you wanted to go back to Sohma House?" Kairi asked after they left Shigure's house.

"I need to speak to Akito alone." replied Kyo as they walked down the path.

"About what?"

Kyo stopped and looked at Kairi. Kairi looked in Kyo's eyes. They were shining.

"I've seen that look before. Kyo, what are you thinking about doing?" asked Kairi as she crossed her arms.

"I want us to get married Kairi. If Akito will allow it, I want you to be mine forever." replied Kyo as he pulled Kairi into a hug.

Kairi's eyes filled up with tears. "Oh Kyo..."

Everyone was silent when they heard Akito's decision.

"I know all of you are wondering what changed my mind. A few years ago a little girl gave me an adult speech. She was still a child then but it seemed that she had grown up some. I never thought I would understand the words that she said to me but I just did." stated Akito as he turned away. "There is nothing we can do to change fate. Sometimes we tried so hard but there is nothing we can do but to change ourselves."

Akito started to walk back to the Main House. Everyone watched him walkaway. When he was outta ear shot, Hatori spoke.

"Yuki, Tohru, Haru. Why don't the three of you take Lillian back inside so she can rest."

The said three nodded and went inside closing the door. Shigure sat down on the porch.

"He meant Kairi didn't he?" asked Shigure as Hatori sat down.

"Yes. That happened when Kairi found out that Yuki was being beaten by Akito. It nearly killed her when Yuki told her everything. She must have went to see him that very day she found out." replied Hatori.

"Yes, then she said something that has clung to Akito ever since. That might be the reason why he let Tohru stay with us in the first place."

"Kyo will more than likely ask Akito if he can marry Kairi. I'm surprised he is allowing Yuki and Tohru to marry."

"Yes it is surprising. Maybe there is still a chance."

"Yes, maybe there is."

Kyo and Kairi arrived at the Main House. They went to Akito's room and opened the door. No one was there.

"Where could he have gone to?" asked Kairi.

"Don't know but let's wait for him." replied Kyo.

Akito entered the Main House and went to his room. He opened the door and entered. He saw that Kyo and Kairi were sitting there. Akito closed the door and went to sit in front of them. He sat down and looked at both of them.

"I have something to discuss with both of you. I have changed my decision. Neither of you will be imprisoned nor will I take Lillian away from you two. Both of you are to remain at Shigure's house until Kyo graduates. Til then I will personal pay for a similar house to be built close to Shigure's for you three to live in. I am also going to allow you two to get married. Kyo's engagement to Kagura has been broken. He will marry my sister instead." stated Akito as Kyo and Kairi were silent.

They looked at each other then back to Akito.

"Brother, do you really mean it?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I remember what you told me a long time ago. About the simple things that bring us happiness. My greatest happiness is for you to be happy." replied Akito as Kairi's face lit up.

"Lillian is at Hatori's house. You may take your leave." Akito said as he stood up.

Kyo and Kairi stood up and bowed to Akito then left. Akito smiled as they left.

"I can't wait to see how the next one turns out." whispered Akito as he went out onto the porch. "The next few years are going to get very interesting. I wonder what will come out of these marriages."

Kyo and Kairi ran all the way to Hatori's house. When they got there Tohru was watching Lillian play hide and seek with Haru and Yuki. They sat down beside Tohru.

"Have they found her yet?" Kairi asked Tohru.

"No but they know where she hid." replied Tohru as Haru threw his hands into the air.

"I give up! You win Lillian!" shouted Haru.

"Lillian jumped out from behind a rock and leaped onto Haru.

"Yuppie! I'm the champion!" said Lillian as Haru and Yuki smiled.

"Yes you are. How come you can hide so well?" asked Yuki.

"Momma taught me." replied Lillian as Haru put her on his shoulders.

"Well then miss champion, what shall we play now?" asked Haru as Lillian folded her arms.

"TAG! You're it YuYu!" yelled Lillian as she and Haru ran from Yuki.

"I'm going to get you!" Yuki yelled as he chased the duo.

"AHHH! Run Haru! Run!" Lillian yelled.

Kyo, Kairi, and Tohru laughed as Yuki chased Haru and Lillian around the garden.

"Oh no! He's catching up!" yelled Haru.

"AHHH! Help!" yelled Lillian.

Yuki ran up behind Haru and grabbed Lillian. Haru stopped and Yuki was holding Lillian.

"Meanie!" yelled Lillian as she pouted.

"Caught you didn't I?" asked Yuki.

"Well Lillian, looks like you're going to have to catch me and Yuki." said Haru as Yuki put Lillian down.

"Fine, but...if I catch you two, you have to buy me ice-cream!" replied Lillian.

"Sly little devil, ain't she?" asked Kairi as Lillian chased Haru and Yuki.

"Wonder where she got it from?" replied Kyo.

"She is just so adorable!" stated Tohru.

"Yes she is. You should see her when she's trying to get what she wants." said Kairi.

"Yup, she definitely is your daughter." stated Kyo.

Tohru laughed. Lillian climbed up onto a rock and did a backflip. She landed on Haru's back.

"Gotcha!" Lillian yelled.

"Oh no!" yelled Haru laughing.

Kyo and Kairi smiled. Kairi laid her head upon's Kyo's shoulder.

"Oh Kyo, our lives have changed forever." whispered Kairi.

"Yes, the sky's the limit." Kyo whispered back.

Lillian was chasing Yuki around. She jumped like a cat and grabbed Yuki.

"Gotcha!" yelled Lillian laughing.

"Well, it seems you've won." said Yuki as he picked Lillian up.

"Uh huh, you owe me an ice-cream!" replied Lillian.

"Alright, you stay here . Me and Haru will be right back." said Yuki as he gave Lillian to Kairi.

"Okay." said Lillian.

"Well, you've been practicing." said Kairi as Haru and Yuki went off.

"Practicing?" asked Tohru and Kyo.

"I've been teaching her some basic martial arts moves. She's very good." replied Kairi.

"Uh huh. One day I'll be stronger than Momma!" stated Lillian.

Haru came back with a cone of vanilla ice-cream. He gave it to Lillian and she smiled.

"Thank-you Haru." said Lillian.

"You're welcome little one." replied Haru as he smiled at Lillian.

"You're going to be up all night." said Kairi.

"This is going to be fun." murmured Kyo as Lillian laughed.

_**To be continued...**_

Lece: Hey guys! One more chapter and it's the end of Ryuneko! Thanks to those who have been dedicated to this tale. I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Destiny

Lece: I'm so sad! This is the final chapter! Hope you all like it! I have enjoyed writing this fanfic and glad that I have some fans out there. Here it is!

_**Final Chapter**_

**Chapter 9: Destiny**

_Three days later..._

Kyo, Kairi, and Lillian were on their way to Aya's shop. Kairi was wearing her new kimono and Lillian was wearing a little blue dress. Kyo was in his normal attire. They entered the shop and Minne greeted them.

"Hey, Ayame's in the back." said Minne.

"Alright, we'll head back there." said Kairi.

They entered the back and Ayame was nowhere in sight.

"Great. Where the hell is he?" said Kyo as he sat down on the couch.

"He'll be back." replied Kairi.

"Sorry for the wait! I was just finishing the last few touches on Tohru's dress." said a voice.

"Great." murmured Kyo.

"Grandpa Aya!" said Lillian.

"Ayame!" said Kairi as Aya entered the room.

"Kairi! How beautiful you look today! You too my dear Lillian!" said Aya.

"I can't stand him." thought Kyo.

"I'll take Lillian back first before I get to the bride." stated Aya as he picked up Lillian. "She's going to be the talk of the Sohma's!"

Aya took Lillian back and Kairi sat beside Kyo. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kyo, I have something we need to discuss." whispered Kairi.

"What is it?" asked Kyo.

"You're going to be a daddy again."

Kyo looked at Kairi shocked. Kairi smiled a soft smile. Kyo smiled back.

"Alright! Here's the flower girl!" said Aya as he pulled the curtain back.

Lillian was wearing a white kimono with silver fans embroidered upon it. Her sash was a pale blue and her sandals were clear.

"Oh sweetie! Just look at you!" said Kairi as Lillian twirled around.

"You look like an angel." said Kyo as Lillian blushed.

Lillian tired to hide her face as Aya took Kairi back. Kyo was laughing at her.

"I won't be pretty as mommy." stated Lillian.

"Yes you will." replied Kyo. "You will be just as pretty."

Lillian smiled and blushed more.

"Auntie Tohru's dress will be the same as mine. Her wedding dress is so pretty!" said Lillian as she danced around.

"Her and Yuki's wedding is a few days after your mom's and mine." stated Kyo.

Aya came from behind the curtain. Lillian sat in Kyo's lap.

"Here she is. The future Mrs. Kyo Sohma!" said Aya as he pulled the curtain back.

Kyo gazed at Kairi as she stepped forward. Kairi was in a full length white kimono wit a pale blue sash and traditional sandals. The under kimono was a pale blue. You could barely see Kairi's hands. Her cheeks were rosy as she looked at Kyo.

"Kairi...I..." whispered Kyo.

"I know." Kairi whispered back.

"Don't worry Kyo, your kimono is ready. All the kimono's are ready. So are the dresses and tux's for Yuki and Tohru's wedding." stated Ayame.

"The fanclub girls will be so jealous of Tohru." said Kairi.

"Ya, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, can you walk?" asked Kyo.

"This is what I'm use to wear all the time. I'm sure I can handle it." Kairi replied.

"Mommy's so pretty!" said Lillian.

"You too sweetie." said Kairi as she knelt down.

Lillian blushed and laughed. Kairi smiled as she rubbed Lillian's head. Kyo and Ayame smiled.

"Now for the groom!"

"Don't you come near me!"

_About a week later..._

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear. In an opening in a field, most of the Sohma's were gathering. In a house, Tohru, Kagura and Kairi were getting ready.

"Looks like a good day to get hitched." said Kagura looking out the window.

"Yup. The sun's smiling." said Tohru.

"I thank-you both for being my bridesmaids. I owe you both." said Kairi.

"Now-now. It's the least we could do for you." replied Kagura.

"Thanks so much!" said Kairi as she bowed.

There was a knock on the door. Tohru opened the door.

"Oh...Akito." said Tohru as he stepped inside.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone with my sister." Akito said without looking at any of them.

"It's okay. I'll be fine, I'm almost ready." said Kairi as Kagura and Tohru looked at her. "Tell Kyo we'll be starting soon."

The girls nodded and left. Akito looked at Kairi. Her hair was in a bun with white chopsticks. She had lilies tied in with her bun. Her cheeks were pale pink and a clear gloss on her lips. She had a pale blue eye shadow on her eyes with silver. Akito looked away.

"Kairi, I know this is your day to shine. I don't want to ruin it for you." Akito said.

Kairi sighed and walked over to her brother. She put her hands on his face and turned his toward hers.

"Brother, you can not ruin this day. I'm happy that you're here to spend it with me. You being here to see me off, is the best gift you could ever give me."

Akito stared at Kairi. She was smiling. Akito sighed and Kairi removed her hands.

"You always know what to say. I wish I could be like you more." stated Akito as a small smile formed on his face.

"You're so sweet to me."

Akito reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Brother..."

Akito put the necklace around Kairi's neck. It was made of white pearls.

"Brother..."

"Mother wore this necklace. Something old, something new and something borrowed. This is the something old. The something new is your earrings that Kyo bought for you. You're wearing Kagura's bracelet. I say you're covered."

Kairi smiled and nodded. There was another knock. The door opened and Tohru's head popped in.

"We're about to start." said Tohru.

"We'll be right out." replied Akito.

"Okay." Tohru said be she disappeared again.

"Ready?" Akito asked.

Kairi nodded and grabbed her flowers. They were lilies. Akito opened the door and Kairi pulled down her veil. She took Akito's arm and left the room.

"_I guess life hands you more than you can handle...but isn't that what makes life so great..."_

Akito walked Kairi down the aisle. Everyone stood up.

"_I think...I'll take one step at a time...I won't look back unless I'm forced to. This is my life...no one else's. I will step forward into the light. I will accept my destiny as a cursed member of the Sohma family. But I have found love...and with him...I might...no...we will change the future."_

Akito gave Kairi to Kyo. He took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"_This is our destiny, our life. We are in control. No one, but ourselves can change that..."_

"I pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the preist.

Kyo leaned forward and kissed Kairi.

"_Yes, this is our Destiny..."_

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma!"

Yuki kissed Tohru.

"I give you...Mr. and Mrs. Yuki Sohma!"

"_This is our life...that future...we must shape together. For our children, ourselves most of all."_

_**A year later...**_

Kairi and Tohru sat on Shigure's porch. Kyo and Yuki were in the yard playing with two babies. One with orange hair the other purple. Lillian sat beside her mother. She watched her father and Yuki.

"So Lillian, what do you think of your baby brother?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. He's soo little!" replied Lillian.

"Give it time. You'll get to know each other soon. You have all the time in the world." stated Kairi.

She patted Lillian on the head.

"_Yes, all the time in the world. To shape your own destiny and find love. After all...we all are children of the zodiac..."_

**The End**

Lece: That's all! If you guy like this...I'm actually working on the sequel. Ryuneko 2: Children of the Zodiac. If you're wondering...it's going to take place with the children of the Fruits Basket Stars! Including Lillian and the two babes mentioned here. If you guys want, I'll do a sneak preview on this story so you guys can have a taste of what is to come. Thank-you for reading!


	10. Children of the Zodiac

**Ryuneko 2: Children of the Zodiac**

_Preview_

First came their parents adventures with the Sohma curse, now it's the next generation's turn. The kids from Ryuneko attend High School! Join them as they deal with fanclub girls and transforming?! YukixTohru's daughter and KyoxKairi's son are freshman! But what's this...Kagura has a daugher!? Oh run Kyo's son run! Not only Kagura but Hatsuharu too!? And they all live with Shigure!? What else could happen? How about all of them being part of the Zodiac!

The Next Generation learns about the dark secret of their family's curse and how to deal with High School Drama.

What was that? Oui and Hana have kids too!? Man, what could happen? No-no-no-no-no! The Yuki fanclub girls too!?!?!?!?!?! This will be a tough ride. Just wait and read to find out!

A family curse and it's dark secrets...love sprouts from the ashes of destiny. The most unlikely of bonds will form between two cursed members. But will they make it? Can the cat truly forgive the rat for what happened long ago? Will the curse finally be lifted?


End file.
